Dr. Feelgood
Wilko Johnson 1973 October 24, 1973 London, ENG (BBC Radio "Bob Harris Radio Show") 1974 May 24-25, 1974 Lord Nelson, London, ENG (supporting (24th) Ace & (25th) Kilburn & The High Roads) August 22, 1974 Hope & Anchor, London, ENG September 4, 1974 Windsor Castle, London, ENG November 13, 1974 London, ENG (BBC Radio Session) December 12, 1974 City Hall, Newcastle upon Tyne, ENG (supporting Hawkwind) December 13, 1974 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (supporting Hawkwind) December 14, 1974 Palace Theatre, Manchester, ENG (supporting Hawkwind) December 15, 1974 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Hawkwind) December 21, 1974 Kursaal, Southend-on-Sea, ENG (supporting Hawkwind) 1975 ??.??.1975 USA CA San Francisco, Winterland (supporting Bad Company) 11.01.1975 UK Bristol, University 12.01.1975 UK Guildford, Civic Hall 17.01.1975 UK Harrow, College 20.01.1975 UK Doncaster, Outlook 28.01.1975 UK Watford, Town Hall - Naughty Rhythms Tour with Chilli Willie & The Red Hot Peppers and Kokomo 29.01.1975 UK Birmingham, Town Hall - Naughty Rhythms Tour 30.01.1975 UK Manchester, Free Trade Hall - Naughty Rhythms TourKokomo 31.01.1975 UK Penzance, Winter Gardens => Release: Down By The Jetty LP - Naughty Rhythms Tour 01.02.1975 UK Plymouth, Guildhall => BBC Broadcast: In Concert - Naughty Rhythms Tour 02.02.1975 UK Yeovil, Johnson Hall - Naughty Rhythms Tour 05.02.1975 UK Sheffield, City Hall - Naughty Rhythms Tour 06.02.1975 UK Leeds, Polytechnic - Naughty Rhythms Tour 07.02.1975 UK London, University Hall => Recorded: The Geordie Scene - Naughty Rhythms Tour 08.02.1975 UK Ewell, Technical College - Naughty Rhythms Tour 10.02.1975 UK London BBC Radio Session 13.02.1975 UK Cheltenham, Town Hall - Naughty Rhythms Tour 14.02.1975 UK Norwich, University Of East Anglia - Naughty Rhythms Tour 15.02.1975 UK London, Rainbow - Naughty Rhythms Tour 21.02.1975 UK Cardiff, University - Naughty Rhythms Tour 22.02.1975 UK Eastborne, Winter Gardens - Naughty Rhythms Tour 23.02.1975 UK Chelmsford, Chancellor Hall - Naughty Rhythms Tour 25.02.1975 UK Leicester, De Montford Hall - Naughty Rhythms Tour 27.02.1975 UK Cambridge, Corn Exchange - Naughty Rhythms Tour 28.02.1975 UK London, North Polytechnic - Naughty Rhythms Tour March 7, 1975 Bataclan, Paris, FRA 19.04.1975 UK Kingston, Polytechnic 20.04.1975 Roundhouse, London, ENG 23.04.1975 UK Birmingham, Town Hall 24.04.1975 UK Birmingham, Bath Pavilion 25.04.1975 UK Bristol, University 26.04.1975 UK Bristol, Hemel Hempstead Pavilion 02.05.1975 UK London, North East Polytechnic 03.05.1975 UK Reading, University 04.05.1975 UK Chelmsford, Chancellor Hall 07.05.1975 UK Liverpool, University 10.05.1975 UK Cambridge, Corn Exchange 17.05.1975 UK Aylesbury, Friars 18.05.1975 UK Croydon, Greyhound 19.05.1975 UK Kingston, Polytechnic 22.05.1975 UK Cheltenham, Town Hall 23.05.1975 UK Sheffield, City Hall 24.05.1975 UK Manchester, UMIST 29.05.1975 UK Halifax, Civic Hall 30.05.1975 UK Bradford, St Georges Hall 01.06.1975 UK Birmingham, Barbarellas 14.06.1975 UK Dagenham, Roundhouse 21.06.1975 Olympia, Paris, FRA 28.06.1975 NL Amsterdam, Paradiso* 19.07.1975 FINLAND Oulu, Kuusrock Festival 20.07.1975 FINLAND Helsinki, Kaivopuisto - afternoon show - Support: Wigwam and Rock'n'Roll Band (from Finland) 20.07.1975 FINLAND Helsinki, N-Club - evening show - Support: Wigwam* xx.08.1975 UK Reading, Festival 16.08.1975 FRANCE Orange, Festival 08.10.1975 UK Hemel Hampstead, Pavilion 10.10.1975 UK Lancaster, University 11.10.1975 UK Leeds, University 13.10.1975 UK Cheltenham, Town Hall 14.10.1975 UK Eastbourne, Congress Theatre 15.10.1975 UK Leicester, De Montford Hall 16.10.1975 UK Portsmouth, Guild Hall 17.10.1975 UK London-Uxbridge, Brunel University 18.10.1975 UK Southend, BBC In Concert 19.10.1975 UK Liverpool, Stadium 21.10.1975 UK Guildford, Civic Hall 22.10.1975 UK Bradford, St. George's Hall 23.10.1975 UK Sheffield, City Hall 25.10.1975 UK Newcastle, City Hall - Support: GT Moore & the Reggae Guitars 26.10.1975 UK Edinburgh, Usher Hall/Citadel 27.10.1975 UK Glasgow, Apollo Centre 30.10.1975 UK Derby, Kings Hall 31.10.1975 UK Cambridge, Corn Exchange 01.11.1975 UK Birmingham, Town Hall 02.11.1975 UK Chatham, Central Hall 03.11.1975 UK Bristol, Colston Hall 04.11.1975 UK Malvern, Winter Gardens 05.11.1975 UK Aylesbury, Friars 07.11.1975 UK Manchester, Free Trade Hall 08.11.1975 UK Southend, Kursaal 09.11.1975 UK London, Hammersmith Odeon 12.12.1975 NL Rotterdam, Eksit (This was a gig of a band called Spick Ace and the Blue Sharks, which consisted of all members of Dr. Feelgood, as well as Nick Lowe and Martin Stone.) 1976 February 28, 1976 Scottish Rites Cathedral, Philadelphia, PA March 10, 1976 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI (with Journey & Starcastle) May 3, 1976 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH May 10-11, 1976 Bottom Line, New York City, NY Support: The Ramones* May 28-29, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (supporting Balcones Fault) 11.06.1976 Pavillion de Paris, Paris, FRA STUPIDITY Tour (15.09.-03.10.1976): 15.09.1976 UK Bradford, St. George's Hall - Special Guests: George Hatcher Band 16.09.1976 UK Sheffield, City Hall - Special Guests: George Hatcher Band 17.09.1976 UK Newcastle, City Hall - Special Guests: George Hatcher Band 18.09.1976 UK Glasgow, Apollo - Special Guests: George Hatcher Band 19.09.1976 UK Edinburgh, Usher Hall - Special Guests: George Hatcher Band 21.09.1976 UK Liverpool, Empire - Special Guests: George Hatcher Band 22.09.1976 UK Manchester, Palace Theatre - Special Guests: George Hatcher Band 23.09.1976 UK Birmingham, Odeon - Special Guests: George Hatcher Band 24.09.1976 UK Oxford, New Theatre - Special Guests: George Hatcher Band 25.09.1976 UK Cambridge, Corn Exchange - Special Guests: George Hatcher Band 28.09.1976 UK Southampton, Gaumont - Special Guests: George Hatcher Band 29.09.1976 UK Bristol, Colston Hall - Special Guests: George Hatcher Band 30.09.1976 UK Cardiff, Capitol - Special Guests: George Hatcher Band 01.10.1976 UK London, Hammersmith Odeon - Special Guests: George Hatcher Band 02.10.1976 UK Southend, Kursaal - Special Guests: George Hatcher Band 03.10.1976 UK Lewisham, Odeon - Special Guests: George Hatcher Band 08.12.1976 FINLAND Turku, Konserttitalo* 19.10.1976 IRELAND Belfast, Ulster Hall - Supports: Blue Steam (local R&B) and (probably) Rudi (local Punk band) / Feelgoods played 3 encores* 20.10.1976 IRELAND Dublin, National Stadium 23.10.1976 UK Leicester, De Montfort Hall 24.10.1976 UK Leicester, Reading Top Rank 09.11.1976 FRANCE Le Mans, Cinema ABC* 28.11.1976 BELGIUM Brussels, Ancienne 29.11.1976 GERMANY Köln, Sartory-Säle* (supporting John Miles) 05.12.1976 SWEDEN Stockholm, Konserthuset* 1977 April 9, 1977 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER (Great Easter Rock N Blues Express, with Status Quo, Small Faces, Scorpions, John Mayall, Harry Chapin, Supercharge & Banco) April 10, 1977 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER (Great Easter Rock N Blues Express, with Status Quo, Small Faces, Scorpions, John Mayall, Harry Chapin, Supercharge & Banco) 09.05.1977 NL, Rotterdam, Lantaren* 15.05.1977 UK Wolverhampton, Civic Hall - Support: Lew Lewis Band* 29.05.1977 FRANCE Colmar, Amphi de la Foire aux Vins (Festival) - also on the bill: Hopper-Dean-Tippett-Gallivan, The Police, Nico 10.06.1977 UK Canvey Island, The Paddocks - Dr Feelgood, Eddie & The Hot Rods, Lew Lewis* 06.08.1977 FRANCE Mont de Marsan, Arenes (Festival)* 27.-28.08.1977 SWEDEN Karlstadt, Sundsta Aula* 02.09.1977 SWEDEN Stockholm, Göna Lund 17.09.1977 BELGIUM Fleurus 29.09.1977 UK Aberdeen, Music Hall - Guest: Mink De Ville 04.10.1977 UK Hanley, Victoria Hall 06.10.1977 UK Manchester, Free Trade Hall 07.10.1977 UK Liverpool, Empire 08.10.1977 UK Birmingham, Odeon 09.10.1977 UK Bristol, Colston Hall 10.10.1977 UK Swansea, Top Rank 11.10.1977 UK Cardiff, Top Rank 13.10.1977 UK Canterbury, University 14.10.1977 UK Brighton, Top Rank 15.10.1977 UK London, Hammersmith Odeon 16.10.1977 UK London, Hammersmith Odeon 18.10.1977 UK Portsmouth, Guild Hall 19.10.1977 UK Bournemouth, Winter Gardens - Guest: Mink De Ville 20.10.1977 UK Oxford, New Theatre 21.10.1977 UK Cambridge, Corn Exchange 22.10.1977 UK Southend, Kursaal 23.10.1977 UK Hemel Hempstead, Pavilion - Support: Mink DeVille* 03.11.1977 FRANCE Lyon, Novotel 19.12.1977 UK BBC In Concert, Queen Mary 1978 16.02.1978 GERMANY Hamburg 21.02.1978 GERMANY Stuttgart, Gustav Siegle Halle 27.02.1978 GERMANY Berlin, Kant-Kino* 29.03.1978 NL Rotterdam, Eksit* 31.03.1978 NL/HOLLAND Gouda, Kunstmin - Support: Kid Lazy Band 17.05.1978 FRANCE Pau (64,south-west of France)* 22.09.1978 UK Plymouth, Top Rank 23.09.1978 UK Torquay, Town Hall 24.09.1978 UK Taunton, Odeon 25.09.1978 UK Malvern, Winter Gardens 26.09.1978 UK Derby, Assembly Rooms 27.09.1978 UK Norwich, St. Andrews Hall 28.09.1978 UK Chelmsford, Odeon 29.09.1978 UK Cambridge, Corn Exchange 30.09.1978 UK Coventry, Theatre 01.10.1978 UK Leicester, De Montfort Hall 03.10.1978 UK Manchester, Free Trade 04.10.1978 UK Glasgow, The Apollo 05.10.1978 UK Aberdeen, Capitol 06.10.1978 UK Dundee, Caird Hall 07.10.1978 UK Edinburgh, Odeon 08.10.1978 UK Newcastle, City Hall 09.10.1978 UK Liverpool, Empire 10.10.1978 UK Sheffield, City Hall 11.10.1978 UK Bradford, St. George Hall 12.10.1978 UK John Peel Session 3 13.10.1978 UK Brighton, Top Rank October 14, 1978 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Dr. Feelgood, Squeeze) 15.10.1978 UK Hemel Hempstead, Pavilion 16.10.1978 UK Reading, Top Rank 18.10.1978 UK Bournemouth, Winter Gardens 19.10.1978 UK Portsmouth, Guild Hall 20.10.1978 UK Canterbury, Odeon 21.10.1978 UK Birmingham, Odeon 22.10.1978 UK Bristol, Colston Hall 24.10.1978 S.WALES Cardiff, Top Rank 25.10.1978 S.WALES Swansea, Top Rank 26.10.1978 UK Oxford, New Theatre 27.10.1978 UK Ilford, Odeon 28.10.1978 UK London, Hammersmith Odeon 29.10.1978 UK London, Hammersmith Odeon 18.11.1978 UK BBC In Concert 24.11.1978 GERMAN Bad Breisig, Jahnhalle* 25.11.1978 GERMANY Weißenohe* 27.11.1978 GERMANY Darmstadt* 28.11.1978 GERMANY München* 01.12.1978 GERMANY Paderborn, Westfalenkolleg 02.12.1978 GERMANY Hannover, Rotation* 03.12.1978 GERMANY Hamburg, Markthalle* 07.12.1978 NL/HOLLAND Nieuw Schoonebeek, Heynen 08.12.1978 NL/HOLLAND Weesp, POC 09.12.1978 NL/HOLLAND Ulft, Sporthal 11.12.1978 NL/HOLLAND Hoorn, Trol 12.12.1978 NL/HOLLAND Eindhoven, Effenaar 13.12.1978 NL/HOLLAND Rotterdam, Eksit 14.12.1978 NL/HOLLAND Bergen op Zoom, Botte Hommel 15.12.1978 NL/HOLLAND Maassluis, Toverbal 16.12.1978 NL/HOLLAND Veenendaal, Suzi Q 17.12.1978 NL/HOLLAND Ruinerwold, Dorpshuis 21.08.1978 NORWAY Oslo, Chateau Neuf (admission 55 NOK)* 22.08.1978 NORWAY Trondheim, Studentersamfunnet - Support: Sjoelmord* 1979 01.06.1979 UK Swindon, Oasis Leisure Center - Dr Feelgood & Guests: The Inmates - presented by M.C.P., Tickets £2.25p* 02.06.1979 UK Saddleworth Festival (near Manchester)* 4/6/1979 UK Bedfordshire, Dunstable, California Ballroom 05.06.1979 UK London, Empire Ballroom, Leicester Square* / 05.06.1979 UK Dunstable, California Ballroom* 24.06.1979 GERMANY Dortmund, Westfalenhalle, British Rock Meeting '79 - with The Police, Dire Straits, Barclay James Harvest, David Coverdale's Whitesnake, Sniff'n'the Tears 15.09.1979 SPAIN Barcelona, Avenida de Exposicion Open Air 18.09.1979 PORTUGAL Cascais, Sportivo de Cascais 19.09.1979 PORTUGAL Cascais, Sportivo de Cascais 22.09.1979 SPAIN Antequera (Malaga), Carretera de Sevilla, Plaza de Toros de Antequera 23.09.1979 SPAIN San Blas Alicante, Pabellon, Municipal de Deportes Poligono 25.09.1979 SPAIN Madrid => TV Show 04.10.1979 NL/HOLLAND Rotterdam, Eksit, Eendrachtstraat 87a 05.10.1979 NL/HOLLAND Amsterdam, Paradiso, Weteringschans 6-8 06.10.1979 NL/HOLLAND Alphien an der Rijn, Midas, Saffierstraat 07.10.1979 NL/HOLLAND Apeldoorn, Gigant, Schoolstraat 32 08.10.1979 NL/HOLLAND Maastricht, Kombi, Capucijnengang 3 09.10.1979 NL/HOLLAND Nijmegen, Doornroosje, Verlengde Groenstraat 22 10.10.1979 NL/HOLLAND Haarlem, D.A.C., Ripperdastraat 13a 11.10.1979 NL/HOLLAND Groningen, Vera, Oosterstraat 44 12.10.1979 NL/HOLLAND Leiden, Leids Vrijetijds Centrum, Breestraat 66 13.10.1979 NL/HOLLAND Ruinerwold, Dorpshuis, Dijkhuizen 66 14.10.1979 NL/HOLLAND Leiden, Stokvishal or Arnheim, Stokvishal, Oeverstraat ? 15.10.1979 BELGIUM Brussels, Brussels University Akademisch, Zeikenhuis Jette 16.10.1979 NL/HOLLAND Sint+Ruiden, Cultureel Centrum, Grote Markt 17.10.1979 NL/HOLLAND Wijgmaal Leuven, Roxy, Wittebolsstraat 10 18.10.1979 NL/HOLLAND Gent, Voorhuit Sint, Pietersnieuwstraat 23 19.10.1979 NL/HOLLAND Turnhout, Beersiana, Heilaartstraat Beeres 20.10.1979 NL/HOLLAND Lier, Koningshooikt, Lux Leopoldsplein 21.10.1979 NL/HOLLAND Puurs, De Kwast, Hoogstraat 22.10.1979 FRANCE Paris, Empire Theatre, 41 Avenue de Wagram - Support: Live Wire => Filmed for Chorus TV Show 23.10.1979 FRANCE Lyon, Palais d'Hiver, 149 Boulevard Stalingrad 24.10.1979 FRANCE Paris, Bataclan, 50 Boulevard Voltaire 25.10.1979 FRANCE Lille, Foire Internationale de Lille 27.10.1979 GERMANY Weissenhoe, Toast Club, Haupstrasse 24-27 28.10.1979 GERMANY Wiesbaden, Wartburg Music Hall, Schwalbacher Strasse 51 29.10.1979 GERMANY Stadhalle Obere Lang Gasse 6720 Speyer, 30.10.1979 GERMANY München => Filmed for Rock Pop TV 31.10.1979 GERMANY München => Filmed for Rock Pop TV 02.11.1979 GERMANY Saarbrücken, Congresshalle, Hafenstrasse 03.11.1979 GERMANY Hannover, Rotation, Goseriede 9 04.11.1979 GERMANY Bielefeld, Audimax, Universitätstrasse 05.11.1979 GERMANY Gütersloh, Stadhalle, Friedrichstr. 13 - this gig maybe was cancelled 06.11.1979 GERMANY Hamburg 50, Fabrik, Barner Str. 36 07. or 08.11.1979 GERMANY Berlin, Metropol, Nollendorfplatz 1 09.11.1979 GERMANY Köln-Mülheim, Stadthalle, Jahn-Wellemstr. 2 10.11.1979 GERMANY Oldenburg, Renaissance, Alexanderstr. 1 11.11.1979 GERMANY Hamm, Zentralhallen, Am Peitzmeierplatz 12.11.1979 GERMANY München, Schwabingerbräu, Feilitzstr. 3 13.11.1979 GERMANY Tübingen, Mensa, Aue der Wanne 20.11.1979 UK WALES Cardiff, University 22.11.1979 IRELAND Dublin, Olympic 23.11.1979 IRELAND Belfast, Q.M. (Queens) University - The Feelgoods were support to The Specials and an other band. 25.11.1979 UK Manchester, Apollo 26.11.1979 UK Edinburgh, Tiffany's 27.11.1979 UK Glasgow, The Apollo 28.11.1979 UK Newcastle, City Hall 29.11.1979 UK Hull, City Hall 30.11.1979 UK - ? 01.12.1979 UK Birmingham, Odeon 02.12.1979 UK Leicester, De Montford Hall 03.12.1979 UK Oxford, New Theatre 04.12.1979 UK Sheffield, University 05.12.1979 UK Bradford, University 06.12.1979 UK - ? 07.12.1979 UK Norwich, University of East Anglia 08.12.1979 UK Liverpool, (University ?) 09.12.1979 UK Redcar, Coatham Bowl 10.12.1979 UK Lancaster, (University ?) 11.12.1979 UK - ? 12.12.1979 UK London-Hammersmith, Hammersmith Odeon - Support: Red Beans & Rice* 13.12.1979 UK Essex, (University ?) 14.12.1979 UK - ? 15.12.1979 UK West Runton, Pavillion 16.12.1979 UK Dunstable, Civic Hall 17.12.1979 UK - ? 18.12.1979 UK - ? 19.12.1979 UK London-Hammersmith, Hammersmith Odeon 20.12.1979 UK - ? 21.12.1979 UK Cambridge, Corn Exhange 22.12.1979 UK Malvern, Winter Gardens 1980 02.04.1980 UK Canvey Island, The Paddocks - with Elvis Costello, Clive Langer and the Boxes* 30.04.1980 Rheingoldhalle, Mainz, GER 15.05.1980 NL/HOLLAND Boxmmer, Feesttent Raetsingel 16.05.1980 NL/HOLLAND Stokvishal Oeverstraat Arnheim 17.05.1980 NL/HOLLAND Bergen op Zoom, Korenbeurs, Potterstraat 50 18.05.1980 NL/HOLLAND Sittard, Don Quichotte, Kapittelstraat 21.05.1980 NL/HOLLAND Grootebroek, Kwot, Raadhuislaan 17 22.05.1980 NL/HOLLAND Rotterdam, Eksit, Eendrachtstraat 87a 23.05.1980 NL/HOLLAND Appeldoorn, Gigant, Schoolstraat 32 24.05.1980 NL/HOLLAND Midas Saffierstraat Alphen aan de Rijn 25.05.1980 NL/HOLLAND Markelo, Bills Bar, Van Amerongenstraat 26.05.1980 NL/HOLLAND Groningen, Tante Vera, Oosterstraat 44 20.06.1980 NL/HOLLAND Ruinerwold, Dorpshuis 12.09.1980 UK Hemel Hempstead, The Pavilion, The Marlowes 13.09.1980 UK Birmingham, Ceder Ballroom, Constitution Hill 14.09.1980 UK Redcar, Coatham Bowl, Majuba Road 15.09.1980 UK Edinburgh, Tiffany's 99, St. Stephens Street 16.09.1980 UK Liverpool, Rotters Club, St. Johns Precinct 17.09.1980 UK Brighton, Top Rank, West Street 19.09.1980 UK Malvern, Winter Gardens, Grange Road 20.09.1980 UK Norwich, University of East Anglia, University House, University Plain 21.09.1980 UK Blackburn, King Georges Hall 22.09.1980 UK Doncaster, Rotters Club, Silver Street 23.09.1980 UK London-Hammersmith, Hammersmith Palais, 242 Shepherds Bush Road 24.09.1980 UK Westcliff-On-Sea, Cliffs Pavilion, Station Road 25.09.1980 UK Hucknall, Welfare, The Pit Rock, Hucknall and Linby Miners 26.09.1980 UK Withernsea, Grand Pavilion, Seafront 27.09.1980 UK Manchester, Manchester University, Oxford Road 16.10.1980 GERMANY Berlin, Kant Kino Music Hall 31.10.1980 Metropol, Berlin, GER (Filmed for TV WDR Rockpalast) 10.12.1980 GERMANY Munich, Rockhaus December 18, 1980 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA 1981 xx.xx.1981 UK Bradford, University 08.02.1981 UK Newcastle, University 19.06.1981 HOLLAND Emmen, Pyramidebar 27.06.1981 HOLLAND Bussum, Heipop Festival 28.06.1981 NL The Hague, Paard van Troje* 01.07.1981 FRANCE Clermont Ferrand 07.07.1981 FRANCE Le Havre 08.07.1981 FRANCE Paris, Palace - Support: Banlieue Est* Aug. Bank Holiday weekend UK Gateshead, International Stadium - with U2, Elvis Costello, Ian Dury & the Blockheads, Rory Gallagher, ... 21.08.1981 SWEDEN Björneborg** 22.08.1981 SWEDEN Östervala** 23.08.1981 SWEDEN Gävle, Folkets Park 24.08.1981 SWEDEN Stockholm** 25.08.1981 SWEDEN Linköping** 26.08.1981 SWEDEN Värmbol** 28.08.1981 SWEDEN Varberg** 29.08.1981 SWEDEN Kristianopel** 30.08.1981 UK Gateshead, Intr. Stadium 15.11.1981 FRANCE Le Piet => UK Tour 13.11.-21.12.1981 (Dates from Casebook album ad): 13.11.1981 UK Loughborough, University (S.U. Building)** 14.11.1981 UK Sheffield, University** 20.11.1981 UK London-New Cross S.E.4, Goldsmiths College** 21.11.1981 UK Brighton, Polytechnic** 23.11.1981 UK Exeter, University** 27.11.1981 UK Bath, University** 28.11.1981 UK Cromer Links, Pavilion** 01.12.1981 UK Leicester, University** 03.12.1981 UK Nottingham, University** 04.12.1981 UK Leeds, Polytechnic** 05.12.1981 UK Liverpool, University** 10.12.1981 UK Aberystwyth, University** 11.12.1981 UK London, School of Economics** 12.12.1981 UK Manchester, Polytechnic** 14.12.1981 UK Durham, University** 16.12.1981 UK Gillingham, King Charles Hotel** 18.12.1981 UK Glasgow, University** 20.12.1981 UK Redcar, Coatham Bowl** 21.12.1981 UK Dunstable, Queensway Hall** 1982 March 10, 1982 Oddisea, Milano, ITY 11.03.1982 ITALY Genova 17.03.1982 ITALY Reggio Emilia 20.03.1982 SWITZERLAND Zürich, Volkhaus 26.03.1982 GERMANY Frankfurt, Sinkkasten* => The gig from 02.06.was the first home date with new line-up: Lee (voc/h/slide g), Gordon Russell (g), Phil Mitchell (b) and Buzz Barwell (d): 02.06.1982 UK Sheffield, Dingwalls 03.06.1982 UK Hull, Dingwalls** 04.06.1982 UK Newcastle, Dingwalls** 08.06.1982 UK London-Camden Town, Dingwalls** 10.06.1982 UK Leeds, Fforde Green Hotel** 11.06.1982 UK Bristol, Dingwalls** 20.06.1982 NL Rotterdam, Zuiderpark (Festival)* 01.07.1982 IRELAND Dublin, Mount Merrion, Sportsman's Inn 02.07.1982 IRELAND Galway, Seapoint Ballroom 03.07.1982 IRELAND Dundalk, Town Hall 04.07.1982 IRELAND Co. Dublin, Woodlands Hotel 05.07.1982 IRELAND Dublin, Mount Merrion, Sportsman's Inn 23.08.1982 SWEDEN Gavle, Folkets Park 20.09.1982 Joe am Ku'damm, Berlin, GER 16.10.1982 FRANCE Grenoble, Salle du Lancey 20.10.1982 FRANCE Bordeaux, Grand Parc => UK Tour 17.11.-12.12.1982 - with Lee (voc/h/slide g), Johnny Guitar (g), Pat McMullen (b) and Buzz Barwell (d): 17.11.1982 UK Bradford, University** 18.11.1982 UK Preston, Polytechnic** 19.11.1982 UK Ripon, College** 20.11.1982 UK Loughborough, University** 21.11.1982 UK Redcar, Coatham Bowl** 30.11.1982 UK London-Hounslow, Red Lion** 01.12.1982 UK Stanmore, Middlesex & Herts Country Club** 03.12.1982 UK Southend, Pavilion** 04.12.1982 UK London, School of Economics** 09.12.1982 UK Leicester, University Stamford Hall** 10.12.1982 UK Birmingham, University** 12.12.1982 UK Dunstable, Queensway Hall** 1983 01.04.1983 NL/HOLLAND ?* 03.04.1983 UK Caister, Great Yarmouth* 13.04.1983 GERMANY Bochum, Zeche 20.04.1983 GERMANY Bonn, Rheinterrassen 21.04.1983 GERMANY Darmstadt 23.05.1983 GERMANY Übach-Palenberg???, Rockfabrik 26.05.1983 FINLAND Oulu 17.06.1983 FRANCE Dieppe 19.06.1983 FRANCE Le Havre 24.06.1983 FRANCE Rouen, Exo 7 xx.07.1983 FRANCE Berk, Sur Plage xx.07.1983 FRANCE Clermont Ferrand 29.07.1983 NL Rotterdam, Parkzicht* 16.08.1983 HOLLAND Hengelo, Marktplats 09.09.1983 NORWAY Trondheim xx.11.1983 FRANCE Berancon 05.11.1983 FRANCE Yvetot, Le Vikings 23.11.1983 FRANCE Lyon, Westside Club 02.12.1983 UK Essex, Rayleigh, Croc's* 22.12.1983 UK London-Camden Lock, Dingwalls* 1984 14.04.1984 UK London-Putney, Half Moon 28.04.1984 NL Alphen a/d Rijn, Kasteel* 01.05.1984 FRANCE Angres 02.05.1984 FRANCE Le Havre 17.05.1984 Maxim, Stuttgart, GER 20.05.1984 GERMANY Brüggenburg, Music Convoy TV Show 16.06.1984 DENMARK Copenhagen 16.07.1984 SWEDEN Norrköping 18.07.1984 SWEDEN Gamla?, Moderna Museet** 27.07.1984 DENMARK Copenhagen 10.08.1984 FRANCE Mont de Marsan 18.08.1984 NL Rotterdam, Arena* 09.09.1984 GERMANY Offenburg 03.10.1984 UK Coventry, General Wolfe ?** 04.10.1984 UK London-Camden Town, Dingwalls ?** 06.10.1984 UK Bangor, University ?** 07.10.1984 UK Hull, Spring Street Theatre ?** 08.10.1984 UK Kings Lynn, Precinct ?** 09.10.1984 UK Blackpool, Bierkeller ?** 10.10.1984 UK Loverpool, Bierkeller ?** 11.10.1984 UK Leeds, Dortmunder Bierkeller 14.10.1984 UK Aberdeen, Ritzy ?** 15.10.1984 UK Dumfries, Oasis ?** 17.10.1984 UK Keele, University ?** ? xx.-xx.10.1984 FRANCE - 2 Weeks ?** 31.10.1984 UK Durham, University ?** 12.12.1984 UK Manchester, UMIST* 1985 xx.xx.1985 UK Birmingham, University xx.xx.1985 UK Swansea, Marina 22.03.1985 SWEDEN Oslo, Club 7 30.05.1985 SWITZERLAND Basel, Gundeldinger Casino 31.05.1985 SWITZERLAND Zürich, Heuried 17.08.1985 NL/HOLLAND Marssum, Dorpshuis Nij Franjum - Support: Nog Niks August 18, 1985 De Nevelhorst, Didam, NED (Open Air Baggerpopfestival, supporting Rory Gallagher) 10.09.1985 FINLAND Porvoo, Grand Esplanad 12.09.1985 FINLAND Helsinki, Tavastia 27.09.1985 HOLLAND Countdown Cafe 08.10.1985 FRANCE Paris, Bains Douches 11.10.1985 FRANCE Fontenay-sous-Bois (near Paris), Salle Jacques Brel* - Support: Doc Lebrun (France) 01.11.1985 UK Liverpool, Krackers 15.11.1985 FRANCE Clichy, Reutebeuf - Support: Satanic Majesties (France), after Dr Feelgood played The Inmates* 21.11.1985 UK Cardiff, New Ocean Club 22.12.1983 UK London-Camden Lock, Dingwalls - Support: The Cobras (with Gypie Mayo)* (possibly) 19.12.1983 UK Brentford, Red Lion* December 19, 1985 Cricketer's, London, ENG 1986 22.03.1987 SWEDEN Orebro, Prisma* 04.04.1986 ITALY Torino, Big Club 05.04.1986 ITALY Brescia, Rezzato April 16, 1986 Maxim, Stuttgart, GER 21.04.1986 GERMANY Bochum, Zeche 25.04.1986 GERMANY Hamburg, Große Freiheit 36 12.05.1986 GERMANY Ohne Filter TV Show 04.06.1986 SWITZERLAND Bern, Bierhübeli 06.07.1986 or 07.06.1986 UK Leicester, Ralby, The Potato Barn @ Limehouse Farm** 06.09.1986 NORWAY Oslo, Rockfeller 20.09.1986 FINLAND - ? 21.09.1986 FINLAND - ? 22.09.1986 FINLAND Helsinki, Tavastia 23.09.1986 FINLAND Helsinki, Tavastia 24.09.1986 FINLAND - ? 25.09.1986 FINLAND - ? 26.09.1986 FINLAND Vasa 27.09.1986 FINLAND - ? 01.10.1986 SWEDEN Stockholm, Karlsson 28.10.1986 UK Belfast, Mandela Hall xx.11.1986 UK Leeds, Irish Centre xx.11.1986 UK London, Paul Jones R'n'R Show 13.11.1986 UK Liverpool, Fire Station 17.11.1986 UK Newcastle, Tiffany's 19.11.1986 UK Evesham, Marylyn's November 24, 1986 Le Zenith, Paris, FRA (Supporting The Pogues) 11.12.1986 UK Essex, Westcliff-on-Sea, The Queens Hotel* - Support: Chicago Bearcats (=> Some guy was trying to get bassist Phil Mitchell to fight him while playing on stage, it got quite nasty at one point.) 18.12.1986 UK Paul Jones RnR Show 19.12.1986 FRANCE Decibel TV Show 1987 xx.xx.1987 IBIZA 01.02.1987 SPAIN Valladolid 04.02.1987 ITALY Doc TV Show 21.03.1987 SWEDEN Gothenburg, Errol's 22.03.1987 SWEDEN Örebro, Prisma Club 23.03.1987 SWEDEN Norrköping, Blueprint 26.03.1987 SWEDEN Uppsala, Barowiak 02.04.1987 UK Meltdown TV Show ? 31.05.1987 ISLE OF MAN Douglas, Lido ?** 05.06.1987 UK Newcastle, Mayfair 06.06.1987 UK Manchester, International Club ?** 07.06.1987 UK Liverpool, Royal Court ?** 08.06.1987 UK Nottingham, Rock City ?** 09.06.1987 UK Malvern, Winter Gardens ?** 10.06.1987 UK London-St. Albans, City Hall ?** 11.06.1987 UK Voting, Hall ?** 12.06.1987 UK London-Kentish Town, Town & Country Club ?** 13.06.1987 UK Norwich, University of East Anglia ?** 14.06.1987 UK Bradford, Dollars and Dimers ?** 27.06.1987 UK St. Austell, Cornish Coliseum ?** xx.07.1987 UK Kent, Hells Angels Custom Bike Show* 05.08.1987 ITALY Milano 11.08.1987 SWEDEN Stockholm, Hard Rock Café 12.08.1987 SWEDEN Uppsala, Barowiak 14.08.1987 SWEDEN Sundsvall, Viskanparken 23.08.1987 SPAIN Barcelona, Montjuic 28.08.1987 GERMANY Hamburg, Fabrik 27.09.1987 Biskuithalle, Bonn, GER or Capitol, Hannover, GER 06.10.1987 FRANCE Rapido TV Show 05.11.1987 UK Essex, Chelmsford, The Chancellor Hall* 1988 => Some gigs in 1988 took place with Barrie Martin (The Hamsters) on guitar, when Gordon Russell took time off. xx.xx.1988 UK Suffolk, Mildenhall, 2nd Muldenhall Rock & Blues Festival* - Dr Feelgood headlined, Support: Stan Webb's Chicken Shack, Climax Blues Band, and others 02.03.1988 FRANCE Elbeuf, Cine Mercure 02.04.1988 NL/HOLLAND Wommels, Dielshus - Supports: D'Boom Harper Band, Storing 14.04.1988 FINLAND Helsinki, Tavastia 27.04.1988 GERMANY Berlin, Quartier Latin 18.05.1988 GERMANY Bochum, Zeche 19.05.1988 GERMANY Bielefeld, PC 69 23.05.1988 GERMANY Stuttgart, Longhorn 27.05.1988 Ruehrersaal, Nuernberg, GER xx.08.1988 (Bank Holiday) UK Northampton, NCC Chopper Club Party* => with The Hamsters' Barry Martin on guitar (instead of Gordon Russell) 11.08.1988 GERMANY Berlin, Lokeren Festival 08.09.1988 FINLAND Helsinki, Tavastia 20.09.1988 SWEDEN Stockholm, Hard Rock Café 06.11.1988 UK Essex, Chelmsford, The Chancellor Hall* 30.11.1988 UK Reading, Paradise Club** 01.12.1988 UK Ewell, Bourne Hall** 02.12.1988 UK Tonbridge, Angel Centre** 03.12.1988 UK Manchester, Polytechnic 04.12.1988 UK Morecombe, The Gardens** 06.12.1988 UK Southend-on-Sea, Cliffs Pavilion** 07.12.1988 UK S.Wales, Swansea, The Marina** 08.12.1988 UK Torquay, Riviera Centre** 09.12.1988 UK Llandudno, Grand Hotel** 10.12.1988 UK Sheffield, Take Two** 14.12.1988 UK Keele, University** 15.12.1988 UK Burnley, The Mechanic** 16.12.1988 UK Bangor, University** 17.12.1988 UK Manchester, Manchester International** 18.12.1988 UK Cheltenham, Town Hall** 19.12.1988 UK Wolverhampton, Wulfrun Hall** 20.12.1988 UK Cardiff, The Venue** 21.12.1988 UK Wickham, Boars Head** 22.12.1988 UK Bromley, The Baltabrin** 23.12.1988 UK Ipswich, Corn Exchange** 1989 09.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND Devonport 10.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND Tutukaka 11.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND Auckland 12.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND Papakura 13.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND New Plymouth 14.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND Wanganui 15.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND Palmerston NT 16.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND Upper Hutt 17.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND Wellington 18.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND Wellington 20.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND Invercargill 21.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND Queenstown 22.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND Dunedin 23.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND Timaru 24.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND Christchurch 25.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND Christchurch 26.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND Nelson 28.02.1989 NEW ZEALAND Johnsonville 01.03.1989 NEW ZEALAND Napier 02.03.1989 NEW ZEALAND Hastings 03.03.1989 NEW ZEALAND Gisborne 04.03.1989 NEW ZEALAND Tauranga 05.03.1989 NEW ZEALAND Rotorua 07.03.1989 NEW ZEALAND Kawarau 08.03.1989 NEW ZEALAND Tokoroa 09.03.1989 NEW ZEALAND Hamilton 10.03.1989 NEW ZEALAND Auckland 11.03.1989 NEW ZEALAND Mairangi Bay 12.03.1989 NEW ZEALAND Auckland 31.03.1989 GREECE Athens (with Gypie Mayo helping out for guitarist Gordon Russell) 01.04.1989 GREECE Athens (with Gypie Mayo helping out for guitarist Gordon Russell) 02.04.1989 GREECE Salonika (with Gypie Mayo helping out for guitarist Gordon Russell) 03.04.1989 GREECE Patras (with Gypie Mayo helping out for guitarist Gordon Russell) 10.04.1989 SPAIN Barcelona (with Gypie Mayo helping out for guitarist Gordon Russell) 11.04.1989 SPAIN Zaragoza (with Gypie Mayo helping out for guitarist Gordon Russell) 12.04.1989 SPAIN Burgos (with Gypie Mayo helping out for guitarist Gordon Russell) 13.04.1989 SPAIN Valladolid (with Gypie Mayo helping out for guitarist Gordon Russell) 14.04.1989 SPAIN Madrid (with Gypie Mayo helping out for guitarist Gordon Russell) 17.04.1989 SPAIN Seville (with Gypie Mayo helping out for guitarist Gordon Russell) 18.04.1989 SPAIN Malaga (with Gypie Mayo helping out for guitarist Gordon Russell) 05.05.1989 UK Leeds (Gordon Russell back on guitar) 06.05.1989 UK Walall 12.05.1989 UK Camberley 13.05.1989 UK Bury St. Edmunds 16.05.1989 FRANCE Lille 17.05.1989 FRANCE Lyons 18.05.1989 FRANCE Thiers 19.05.1989 FRANCE Annely 20.05.1989 FRANCE Montpellier 22.05.1989 FRANCE Pau 23.05.1989 FRANCE Toulouse 24.05.1989 FRANCE Ris Orangis 25.05.1989 FRANCE Poitiers 26.05.1989 FRANCE Brignogan 27.05.1989 FRANCE Rennes 28.05.1989 FRANCE Drancy After the French tour Gordon Russell left Dr Feelgood and Steve Walwyn took over guitar duties. 04.06.1989 ISLE OF MAN Douglas 21.06.1989 UK London, Town & Country Club with Otis Grand & The Dance Kings 24.06.1989 NL/HOLLAND Jorwerd, Mukpop Festival - with Bad To The Bone, The Boellies 25.06.1989 SWITZERLAND Geneva 29.06.1989 ITALY Monza 30.06.1989 UK Nottingham 06.07.1989 FINLAND Helsinki 07.07.1989 FINLAND Helsinki 08.07.1989 FINLAND Isalmi 14.07.1989 IRELAND Dublin 15.07.1989 IRELAND Dublin 20.07.1989 SPAIN Valladolid 21.07.1989 SPAIN Merida 22.07.1989 SPAIN Cuenca 23.07.1989 SPAIN Reinosa 28.07.1989 UK St. Helens (near Liverpool), Festival 29.07.1989 BELGIUM Tienen 30.07.1989 BELGIUM Meerd 11.08.1989 DENMARK Roskilde 13.08.1989 BELGIUM Dessel 14.08.1989 BELGIUM Lokeren 18.08.1989 GERMANY Hannover, (Leine Domizil / Capitol ?) 19.08.1989 GERMAND Karlsruhe 26.08.1989 FRANCE Calais 01.09.1989 SWEDEN Jonkoping 02.09.1989 SWEDEN Falkenburg 03.09.1989 SWEDEN Kalmar 04.09.1989 SWEDEN Karlskrona 06.09.1989 SWEDEN Göteborg 07.09.1989 SWEDEN Trollhatten 08.09.1989 SWEDEN Kristinehamm 09.09.1989 SWEDEN Stockholm 10.09.1989 SWEDEN Orobro, Ritz 11.09.1989 SWEDEN Norrkoping 13.09.1989 SWEDEN Halmstad 14.09.1989 SWEDEN Helsingborg 20.09.1989 SWITZERLAND Rohrbach 21.09.1989 SWITZERLAND Winterthur 22.09.1989 SWITZERLAND Birr 23.09.1989 SWITZERLAND Bern 24.09.1989 SWITZERLAND Zürich 07.10.1989 UK Bath, Private Party 08.10.1989 CANNEL ISLANDS Guernsey 09.10.1989 CANNEL ISLANDS Jersey 14.10.1989 GERMANY Hamburg, Logo? 16.10.1989 GERMANY Dortmund 17.10.1989 GERMANY Frankfurt, Sinkkasten? 18.10.1989 GERMANY Hausach 19.10.1989 GERMANY München 20.10.1989 GERMANY Pforzheim 21.10.1989 GERMANY Neumarkt 22.10.1989 GERMANY Trier 24.10.1989 GERMANY Tuttlingen 25.10.1989 GERMANY Mannheim 26.10.1989 GERMANY Göttingen 27.10.1989 GERMANY Berlin 28.10.1989 GERMANY Hannover, Capitol? 02.11.1989 UK Hemel Hempstead 03.11.1989 UK Portsmouth 04.11.1989 UK Walsall 05.11.1989 UK Newport 08.11.1989 UK Leeds 09.11.1989 UK Scunthorpe 10.11.1989 UK Ewell (or Ulverston** ?) 11.11.1989 UK Leicester 12.11.1989 UK Plymouth 13.11.1989 UK Exeter, St. Georges Hall - Support: 'The Guv'nors' from Exeter 14.11.1989 UK Blandford, Forum 18.11.1989 UK Milton Keynes 19.11.1989 UK Morecambe 23.11.1989 UK Chelmsford 24.11.1989 UK Cambridge 25.11.1989 UK Norwich 28.11.1989 UK Birmingham 30.11.1989 UK Folkestone 01.12.1989 UK London NW 5, Town & Country Club, 9/17 Highgate Rd.** 02.12.1989 UK London 04.12.1989 UK Brighton 05.12.1989 UK Southend-On-Sea 06.12.1989 UK Reading 07.12.1989 UK Buckley 08.12.1989 UK Tonbridge 09.12.1989 UK Aylesbury 10.12.1989 UK Ulverston 11.12.1989 UK Hartlepool 12.12.1989 UK Edinburgh 13.12.1989 UK Glasgow 14.12.1989 UK Newcastle 15.12.1989 UK Colne 16.12.1989 UK Manchester 17.12.1989 UK Cheltenham, Town Hall => Filmed by Central TV 18.12.1989 UK Sheffield 19.12.1989 UK Evesham 20.12.1989 UK Wolverhampton 21.12.1989 UK Ipswich 22.12.1989 UK Northampton 1990 xx.xx.1990 GERMANY Leverkusen, Bluesfestival ? 11.-13.01.1990 NORWAY ? ** ? 25.-28.01.1990 DENMARK ? ** ? 01.-18.02.1990 SPAIN ? ** ? 24.-26.02.1990 CHANNEL ISLES ? ** ? 04.-24.03.1990 FRANCE ? ** 30.03.1990 RUSSIA Moskow 31.03.1990 RUSSIA Moskow 01.04.1990 RUSSIA Kiew 02.04.1990 RUSSIA Harkova ? 04.-10.04.1990 FINLAND Tour ? xx.04.1990 FINLAND Nummirock Festival ? 17.-30.04.1990 SWEDEN Tour ? 05.05.1990 GERMANY ? Festival - with Blues Brothers ? *** 09.05.1990 UK Coventry, Tic Toc Club - Support: The Hamsters** 10.05.1990 UK Swansea, Patti Pavilion - Support: The Hamsters** 11.05.1990 UK Bournemouth, B.I.C. - Support: The Hamsters** 12.05.1990 UK Salisbury, City Hall - Support: The Hamsters** 13.05.1990 UK Warrington, Parr Hall - Support: The Hamsters** 14.05.1990 UK Edinburgh, Preservation Hall - Support: The Hamsters** 15.05.1990 UK Morecambe - Support: The Hamsters** 16.05.1990 UK Middlesbrough, Little Theatre - Support: The Hamsters** 17.05.1990 UK Bristol, Bier Keller - Support: The Hamsters** 18.05.1990 UK Bradford, St.Georges Hall (Queens Hall - Support: The Hamsters** ?) 19.05.1990 UK London NW 5, Town & Country Club, 9/17 Highgate Rd.** - Support: The Hamsters** ? 24.05.1990 SPAIN ? ? 25.05.1990 SPAIN ? ? 26.05.1990 SPAIN ? 30.05.1990 UK Southend, Westcliff-on-Sea, Cliffs Pavilion - with The Shakes Sharks (Bill Hurley, Gypie Mayo, Sparko, Big Figure) - Cystic Fibrosis Aid Show ? 03.06.1990 UK Isle of Man, Palace Hotel ? 16.06.1990 NL/HOLLAND Zoetermeer, De Boerderij 17.06.1990 NL/HOLLAND Lemerlerveld, Struyck 17.06.1990 NL/HOLLAND Deventer, Hanzepop Festival (mi) 18.06.1990 NL/HOLLAND Terschelling, Braskoer 19.06.1990 NL/HOLLAND Amsterdam, Paradiso 21.06.1990 FRANCE Lille, Fête de la Musique * ? 23.06.1990 GERMANY Berlin, Biker Show ? ? 15.07.1990 BELGIUM Hoogstreten ?** ? 16.07.1990 BELGIUM Gent ?** 21.07.1990 GERMANY Hamburg, Fabrik ? 22.07.1990 GERMANY Düsseldorf ?** ? 25.07.1990 FRANCE Manousque ?** ? 28.07.1990 FRANCE Toulouse ?** ? 04.08.1990 BELGIUM Denderleeuv ?** ? 10.08.1990 SOUTH IRELAND Dublin ?** ? 11.08.1990 SOUTH IRELAND Dublin ?** ? 21./22.08.1990 UK Edinburgh, Preservation Hall ?** ? 23.08.1990 UK York ?** ? 24.08.1990 UK Colne, Blues Festival ?** ? 27.08.1990 UK Maidstone ?** ? 01.09.1990 UK Lydd, Crazy Days ?** ? 06.09.1990 SWITZERLAND Geneva, Festival ?** 15.10.1990 GERMANY Regensburg, Alte Mälzerei* 20.10.1990 GERMANY Nürnberg-Reichelsdorf, Kulisse Rührersaal* 03.11.1990 UK Walsall, Junction 10 04.11.1990 UK Plymouth, Academy 05.11.1990 UK St. Ives, The Shire Horse Inn 06.11.1990 UK Blandford, Corn Exchange 07.11.1990 UK Chelmsford, Chancellar Hall 08.11.1990 UK Bristol, Bierkeller 09.11.1990 UK Portsmouth, South Parade Pier 10.11.1990 UK Milton Keynes, Woughton Centre 12.11.1990 UK Cleethorpes, Winter Gardens 13.11.1990 UK Leeds, Irish Centre 14.11.1990 UK Kendal, Brewery Arts Centre 15.11.1990 UK Newport Gwent, Leisure Centre 16.11.1990 UK Guildford, Civic Hall 22.11.1990 UK Poole, Arts Centre 23.11.1990 UK Lancing, Leisure Centre 24.11.1990 UK Norwich, University of East Anglia 27.11.1990 UK Evesham, Marilyn's 28.11.1990 UK York, G.G. Barnums 29.11.1990 UK Coventry, Tic Toc 30.11.1990 UK Cambridge, Corn Exchange 01.12.1990 UK London NW 5, Town & Country Club, 9/17 Highgate Rd.** 04.12.1990 UK Southend-On-Sea, Cliffs Pavilion 06.12.1990 UK Leicester, University 07.12.1990 UK Colne, Municipal Hall 08.12.1990 UK Gosport, Thorngate Hall 12.12.1990 UK Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall 13.12.1990 UK Barrow-In-Furness, Club 99 14.12.1990 UK Bradford, Queens Hall 15.12.1990 UK Manchester, International 1 16.12.1990 UK Cheltenham, Town Hall 17.12.1990 UK Cwmbran, Pyramids Night Club 19.12.1990 UK Ipswich, Corn Exchange 20.12.1990 UK Wolverhampton, Civic Hall 21.12.1990 UK Market Harborough, Welland Park College 1991 ? 24.-27.01.1991 DENMARK ? ** ? 01.02.1991 GREECE ? ** ? 02.02.1991 GREECE ? ** ? 08.-10.02.1991 ITALY Rome ? ** ? 13.-17.02.1991 NORWAY ? ** ? 01.02.1991 ? ** 21.01.1991 DENMARK Copenhagen, Musikcafe 26.02.1991 JAPAN Tokyo, Kawasaki, Club Chitta** 27.02.1991 JAPAN Tokyo, Kawasaki, Club Chitta** 28.02.1991 JAPAN Osaka** 01.03.1991 JAPAN Tokyo, Inkstick Suzue Factory** ? 11.-30.03.1991 FRANCE ? ** 12.03.1991 FRANCE Grenoble, Summum* 09.05.1991 FINLAND Helsinki, Brunnshuset 13.06.1991 NL/HOLLAND Hemmskerk, The Donkeyshot* 21.06.1991 GERMANY Hannover, Altstadtfest, Leinewiesen 22.06.1991 GERMANY Hamburg, Logo, Grindelallee 23.06.1991 GERMANY Hamburg, Logo, Grindelallee 27.06.1991 BELGIUM Comines* 14.09.1991 SWEDEN Akersberga, Fregatten 29.09.1991 YUGOSLAVIA Belgrade, Dom Omladine* 08.10.1991 GERMANY Bochum, Bahnhof Langendreer 16.10.1991 GERMANY Frankfurt, Sinkkasten* 19.10.1991 GERMANY Vaihingen/Enz, Ensingen, Forchenwaldhalle 14.11.1991 UK Leeds, Astoria 29.11.1991 UK London, Town & Country Club 30.11.1991 UK London, Town & Country Club 1992 03.05.1992 DENMARK Copenhagen, Pumpehuset 12.05.1992 FRANCE Grenoble, Summum - Support: Barfly* 12.06.1992 SWITZERLAND Eschenbach, Openair Eschenbach - co-headlining with Luther Allison Band* 20.06.1992 GERMANY Hagen, Hanecke Festival - with Mothers Finest, Blues Brothers Revival Band etc. 28.06.1992 UK Nottingham, Wollaton Park 09.10.1991 GERMANY Nürnberg, Komm* 10.10.1991 GERMANY Regensburg, Alte Mälzerei* 10.10.1992 GERMANY Koblenz, Halle Lohr & Becker 11.10.1992 GERMANY Offenburg, Ocean 12.10.1992 GERMANY Übach-Palenberg, Rockfabrik 13.10.1992 GERMANY Essen, Zeche Carl 14.10.1992 GERMANY Hamburg, Logo 15.10.1992 GERMANY Bremen, Aladin 16.10.1992 GERMANY Hannover, Capitol 17.10.1992 GERMANY Lübeck, Riders Cafe October 18, 1992 Tempodrom, Berlin, GER (supporting Canned Heat, with Bernhard Allison & Band 20.10.1992 GERMANY Erlangen, E-Werk - Support: Bernard Allison 21.10.1992 GERMANY München, Nachtwerk 22.10.1992 GERMANY Stuttgart, Longhorn - with Canned Heat 23.10.1992 GERMANY Lindau, Club Vaudeville 24.10.1992 GERMANY Zapfendorf, Top Act 25.10.1992 GERMANY Frankfurt, Sinkkasten 30.10.1992 UK Leeds, Town & Country Club - Supporting Rory Gallagher* 12.11.1992 UK Leeds, Irish Centre 22.12.1992 UK London, New Cross Inn** 1993 27.01.1993 DENMARK Copenhagen, Musikcafe October GERMAN TOUR 1994 10.05.1994 UK Canvey Island, Dr Feelgood Music Bar, Knightswick Road - 1st Lee Brilleaux Memorial 24.06.1994 UK Canvey Island, Dr Feelgood Music Bar, Knightswick Road - Guest: Barrie Masters (Eddie & The Hot Rods) 25.06.1994 UK Canvey Island, Dr Feelgood Music Bar, Knightswick Road - Guest: Bill Hurley (The Inmates) 1995 11.05.1995 UK Westcliff-on-Sea, Cliffs Pavilion, Maritime Rooms - 2nd Lee Brilleaux Memorial 13.12.1995 UK Southend-on-Sea, The Esplanade => Introducing new singer Pete Gage 1996 11.01.1996 GERMANY Heidelberg, Schwimmbad 12.01.1996 GERMANY Krefeld, Kulturfabrik - Package Tour with Canned Heat 13.01.1996 GERMANY Hildesheim, Vier Linden - Package Tour with Canned Heat 14.01.1996 GERMANY Berlin, Metropol - Package Tour with Canned Heat 15.01.1996 GERMANY Halle, Easy Schorre - Package Tour with Canned Heat 16.01.1996 GERMANY Bamberg, Live Club - Package Tour with Canned Heat 17.01.1996 GERMANY Hamburg, Day off - Package Tour with Canned Heat 18.01.1996 GERMANY Hamburg, Grosse Freiheit 36 - Package Tour with Canned Heat & Luther Allison 19.01.1996 GERMANY Frankfurt, Sinkkasten - Package Tour with Canned Heat 20.01.1996 GERMANY Saarbrücken, Festhalle Sulzbach - Package Tour with Canned Heat 21.01.1996 GERMANY Bonn, Harmonie - Package Tour with Canned Heat 22.01.1996 GERMANY Dortmund, Live Station - Package Tour with Canned Heat 23.01.1996 NL/HOLLAND Amsterdam, Paradiso - Package Tour with Canned Heat 24.01.1996 GERMANY Nürnberg, Hirsch - Package Tour with Canned Heat 25.01.1996 GERMANY München, Schlachthof - Package Tour with Canned Heat 18.04.1996 SPAIN Santander, Rockambole 19.04.1996 SPAIN Pamplona, Reverendos 20.04.1996 SPAIN San Sebastian, Komplot 21.04.1996 SPAIN - Day off 22.04.1996 SPAIN Aranda de Duero, Fandango 23.04.1996 SPAIN Burgos, Was 24.04.1996 SPAIN - Day off 25.04.1996 SPAIN Terrassa, Tombstone 26.04.1996 SPAIN Lleida, Cotton Club 27.04.1996 SPAIN Palma de Mallorca, Jumpin' Club 09.05.1996 UK Leigh-On-Sea, The Grand - 3rd Lee Brilleaux Memorial 15.05.1996 GERMANY Rostock, Bronco's Pfingst Open Air 14.06.1996 NL/HOLLAND Vlissingen, De Piek 15.06.1996 NL/HOLLAND Bussum, Opsessie 16.06.1996 NL/HOLLAND Sittard, Fenix 21.06.1996 NL/HOLLAND Beverwijk, Het Vervolg 22.06.1996 NL/HOLLAND Hellendoorn, De Lantaarn 23.06.1996 NL/HOLLAND Nijmegen, Blues Festival 20.07.1996 GERMANY Berlin-Biesenthal, Harley Davidson Meeting - with Canned Heat and many others 03.08.1996 GERMANY Brienz, 9.Brienzersee Rockfestival 17.10.1996 UK Aberdeen, The Lemon Tree 18.10.1996 GERMANY Bonn, Harmonie 19.10.1996 GERMANY Idar Oberstein, Festhalle - with Dave Kelly etc. 20.10.1996 GERMANY Hamburg, Logo 21.10.1996 GERMANY Hamburg - Day off => We went to see R.L. Burnside who supported the Johnny Spencer Blues Explosion at the Markthalle 22.10.1996 GERMANY Berlin, Huxley's Jr. 23.10.1996 GERMANY Frankfurt, Sinkkasten 24.10.1996 GERMANY Heidelberg, Schwimmbad 25.10.1996 GERMANY Oberhausen, Star Club 26.10.1996 GERMANY Ansbach, Kammerspiele 27.10.1996 GERMANY München, Schlachthof 28.10.1996 SPAIN 29.10.1996 GERMANY Nürnberg, Hirsch 30.10.1996 GERMANY Tuttlingen-Möhringen, Angerhalle 10.12.1996 UK Lutterworth, Moorbarns Inn 21.12.1996 UK Wolverhampton, Wulfrun Hall 1997 15.01.1997 GERMANY Nürnberg, Hirsch 16.01.1997 GERMANY Karlsruhe, Substage 17.01.1997 GERMANY Fischbach (near Friedrichshafen) 18.01.1997 GERMANY München, Incognito 19.01.1997 GERMANY Regensburg, Alte Mälzerei 20.01.1997 GERMANY Bonn, Harmonie 21.01.1997 GERMANY Frankfurt, Sinkkasten 22.01.1997 GERMANY Heidelberg, Schwimmbad 23.01.1997 GERMANY Oberhausen, Star Club 24.01.1997 GERMANY Hildesheim, Vier Linden 25.01.1997 GERMANY Hamburg, Logo 01.02.1997 SWITZERLAND Zug, Café Zug 14.02.1997 SWEDEN Soderhamm, 1st Class Hotel 21.02.1997 DENMARK Copenhagen, Hard Rock Cafe 23.03.1987 SWEDEN Norrköping* 17.04.1997 NL/HOLLAND Beverwijk, Het Vervolg 18.04.1987 BELGIUM Verviers, Spirit of '66 19.04.1987 BELGIUM Nidrum, Festival 20.04.1987 BELGIUM Genk, Hotel Bij Ford 25.04.1997 NL/HOLLAND Zaandam, Crossroads 26.04.1997 NL/HOLLAND Hellendoorn, De Lantaarn 27.04.1997 NL/HOLLAND Rotterdam, Rotown ? 28.04.1997 NL/HOLLAND Den Haag, Koniginne Nach 29.04.1997 NL/HOLLAND Bergen aan Zee, Taverne Festival ? 30.04.1997 NL/HOLLAND Apeldoorn, Koniginne Festival 01.05.1997 BELGIUM Louvain La Neuve, Boogie Town Festival 08.05.1997 UK Southend, Westcliff-on-Sea, Cliffs Pavilion, Maritime Rooms - 4th Lee Brilleaux Memorial 09.05.1997 UK London-Harrow, Rayners Hotel 10.05.1997 UK London-Covent Garden, Road House 11.05.1997 UK Dudley, JB's 12.05.1997 UK Bournemouth, Mr. Smiths ? 16.05.1997 SWEDEN Biker Festival ? ? 17.05.1997 NORWAY ? ? 18.05.1997 NORWAY ? 24.05.1997 SWITZERLAND Wädenswil, 8.Wädi-Rock-Nacht ? 28.05.1997 FINLAND ? ? 29.05.1997 FINLAND ? ? 30.05.1997 FINLAND Helsinki, Tavastia ? 31.05.1997 FINLAND Tampere, Tulliklubi ? 01.06.1997 FINLAND ? 06.06.1997 NL/HOLLAND Silvolde, Zaal Pan 07.06.1997 NL/HOLLAND Zoetermeer, Heineken Zoetermeer Blues Festival (day show) 07.06.1997 NL/HOLLAND Apeldoorn, Het Blues Cafe (evening show) ? 13.06.1997 SWITZERLAND ? ? 14.06.1997 ITALY Udine, Festival ? ? 26.06.1997 FRANCE ? ? 27.06.1997 FRANCE ? ? 28.06.1997 FRANCE Beaevais ? ? 20.07.1997 DENMARK Festival ? 16.08.1997 NL/HOLLAND Giethoorn, Drijf In Blues Festival 17.08.1997 NL/HOLLAND Swalmen, Sjwaampop 24.-27.07.1997 YUGOSLAVIA Pula, III Bikers Days (Istarski motociklistièki klub Twin Horn) xx.09.1997 SWEDEN Orebro, Nya Freden* 16.10.1997 SPAIN Festival de Blues de Cerdanyola 09.11.1997 GERMANY (Ober-)Egelfing* 1998 08.02.1998 ITALY Zoppola, Rototom 25.02.1998 BELGIUM Ruistede, Banana Peel, Bruggestr. 14 26.02.1998 BELGIUM Genk 27.02.1998 NL/HOLLAND Beekbergen 28.02.1998 NL/HOLLAND Hellendoorn, Lantaarn 01.03.1998 NL/HOLLAND Den Bosch, Plein 79 (afternoon gig) 01.03.1998 NL/HOLLAND Beverwijk, T Vervolg (evening gig) 06.03.1998 UK Chiddingfold, Chiddingfold Club, Woodside Road 07.03.1998 UK Mansfield, Fat Sams 08.03.1998 N.WALES - ? 18.03.1998 NORWAY Kristiansand, Kristiansand Blues Club 19.03.1998 NORWAY Oslo, Dixie 20.03.1998 NORWAY Asker, Asker Blues Club 21.03.1998 NORWAY Egon-Verdal, Verdal Blues and Rock Club 25.03.1998 FINLAND Lahti, Cumulus 26.03.1998 FINLAND Savonlinna, Happy Time Pub 27.03.1998 FINLAND Tampere, Tulliklubi, Tullikamarinaukio 2 28.03.1998 FINLAND Joensuu, Kellin 29.03.1998 FINLAND Oulu, 45 Special 30.03.1998 FINLAND Mikkeli, Stoppari 31.03.1998 FINLAND Mikkeli, Stoppari xx.04.1998 GERMANY Berlin-Biesenthal, 6th Harley-Davidson Motorcycle Jamboree - 22 Acts, incl. Canned Heat, etc 01.04.1998 FINLAND Järvenpää, Zapata 02.04.1998 FINLAND Viking Line, Cinderella 03.04.1998 FINLAND Helsinki, Tavastiaklubi 04.04.1998 FINLAND Rauma, Baarikaappi 05.04.1998 FINLAND Kouvola, Rubin 15.04.1998 SWITZERLAND Wichtrach (near Bern), Festival 16.04.1998 FRANCE Bretigny Sur Orge, Le Rack'am 1, Rue Louis Armand 17.04.1998 FRANCE Aubusson 18.04.1998 FRANCE Le Mans 19.04.1998 FRANCE Brest, 29890 Plouneour Trez, Les Hesperides 14.05.1998 PORTUGAL 15.05.1998 PORTUGAL 16.05.1998 PORTUGAL 23.05.1998 UK Leamington Spa-Fenny Compton, The Wharf - with Hangover Bluesband and V8 30.05.1998 DENMARK Jelling, Festival 06.06.1998 GREECE Igoumenitsa, Festival of Greek Motorbike Association 11.06.1998 UK Canvey Island, Oysterfleet Hotel, Knightwicks Road - 5th Lee Brilleaux Memorial 12.06.1998 DK Harborö 13.06.1998 DK Als 19.06.1998 UK Exeter, Bishopstock Blues Festival, Private Party (The Feelgoods played in the Chapel !) 20.06.1998 UK London-Covent Garden, The Roadhouse 21.06.1998 MONTE CARLO 27.06.1998 UK West Sussex PO20 7EH, Chichester, Appledram, Pump Bottom Farm, Blues on the Farm, Birdham Rd. - with Big Town Playboys, The Hamsters, Eugene Hideway Bridges, etc etc 29.07.1998 ITALY 30.07.1998 ITALY Rome 31.07.1998 SICILY Agrigento 01.08.1998 SICILY Capo D'Orlando 02.08.1998 SICILY 03.08.1998 SICILY Alcamo 08.08.1998 DENMARK ? 09.08.1998 DENMARK ? 17.08.-05.09.1998 - HOLIDAYS! 18.09.1998 UK Brentwood 24.09.1998 CZECH REPUBLIC Prague, Lucerna Bar - Support: Brutus 25.09.1998 CZECH REPUBLIC Horni Briza (near Pilsen) - Support: Brutus 26.09.1998 GERMANY Naundorf, Tanna Nr. 6a, Kuhstall - Support: Brutus 07.10.1998 FRANCE Macon 08.10.1998 FRANCE Clermont Ferrand 09.10.1998 FRANCE Nancy 10.10.1998 GERMANY Kemnitz 15.10.1998 FRANCE Grenoble 16.10.1998 FRANCE Figeac 17.10.1998 FRANCE Aubusson ?? 18.10.1998 UK Liverpool, First National Pub 29.10.1998 BELGIUM Ruislede, Banana Peel 30.10.1998 BELGIUM Verviers, Spirit of 66, Place du Martyr 16 31.10.1998 BELGIUM Eeklo, The Media 01.11.1998 NL/HOLLAND Meijel, The Roots (afternoon show) 01.11.1998 NL/HOLLAND Dinxperlo, Achterhoek Arena (evening show) 04.11.1998 SWITZERLAND Muhleturnen, Alti Moschti 05.11.1998 SWITZERLAND Küssnacht, Never End 06.11.1998 SWITZERLAND Sierre, Blues Bar 07.11.1998 SWITZERLAND Hinwil, Staff 08.11.1998 AUSTRIA Rankweil, Altes Kino 09.11.1998 SWITZERLAND Winterthur, Albani 11.11.1998 SWITZERLAND Niederbipp, Blues Beiz 12.11.1998 SWITZERLAND Wunnewil, Insider Party Factory 13.11.1998 SWITZERLAND Herisau, Casino - with Climax Blues Band 14.11.1998 GERMANY Hamm, Kulturwerkstatt 20.11.1998 UK South Shields, The Cellar Club 21.11.1998 UK Swansea, The Patti Pavillion - with The Hamsters 22.11.1998 UK Bristol, Fiddlers - with The Hamsters 26.11.1998 UK Cardiff, Cardiff Bay, Coal Exchange, Mount Stuart Square - with The Hamsters 27.11.1998 UK Coventry, The Hare & Hounds 28.11.1998 UK Wolverhampton, Robin Hood R&B Club 2 29.11.1998 UK Canvey Island, The Oysterfleet, Knightswick Road 03.12.1998 UK Leeds, Irish Centre - with Two Timers and Nine Below Zero 04.12.1998 UK Isle of Wight, Ryde Theatre - with Two Timers 05.12.1998 UK Aylesbury, Civic Hall, Market Square - with The Hamsters 06.12.1998 UK Taunton, Farmers Arms 07.12.1998 UK Chester, Alexanders 08.12.1998 UK Derby, The Flowerpot 09.12.1998 UK Ringwood, Crown Hotel - with Two Timers 10.12.1998 UK Cambridge, The Junction - with Two Timers and Nine Below Zero 11.12.1998 UK Guildford, Civic Centre - with Two Timers and Nine Below Zero 13.12.1998 UK London-Surrey, Worcester Park Club 16.12.1998 UK London, Stiff Club 17.12.1998 UK Northampton, Black Bottom Club (Private Club) 18.12.1998 UK Southampton, Hampshire, The Brook Inn, 466 Portswood Rd. 19.12.1998 UK Dartmoor-Ashburton, The Lantern 20.12.1998 UK Portsmouth-Southsea, Wedgewood Rooms, 147B Albert Road - with Two Timers and The Electric Experience 21.12.1998 UK Ipswich, Corn Exchange - with Two Timers and Nine Below Zero 22.12.1998 UK Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall - with The Hamsters 27.12.1998 UK Southend-On-Sea - Westcliff, Cliffs Pavilion, Maritime Rooms - with Two Timers 1999 13.01.1999 GERMANY Osnabrück, Lagerhalle, Rolandsmauer 26 14.01.1999 GERMANY Braunschweig, FBZ, Nimesstr. 2 15.01.1999 GERMANY Hamburg, Downtown Blues Club, Hindenburgstr. 2 16.01.1999 GERMANY Worpswede (near Bremen), Music Hall, Findorffstr. 21 17.01.1999 GERMANY Bonn, Harmonie, Frohngasse 28-30 18.01.1999 GERMANY Frankfurt, Sinkkasten, Broennerstr. 5-9 19.01.1999 GERMANY Nürnberg, Hirsch, Vogelweiherstraße 66 - with Hot Rod Gang 20.01.1999 GERMANY Regensburg, Alte Mälzerei, Galgenbergstr. 20 21.01.1999 GERMANY Karlsruhe, Substage, Kriegsstr. 15 22.01.1999 GERMANY Oberhausen, Star Club, Ebertbad, Ebertplatz 4 23.01.1999 GERMANY Freudenberg, Ducsaal, Burgstr. 2 13.02.1999 SPAIN Orensa 18.02.1999 DENMARK Kopenhagen, Rock Amanger 19.02.1999 DENMARK Skovsgard, Skovsgard Hotel, Skovsgard Brovst 20.02.1999 DENMARK Rodovre, Viften 21.02.1999 DENMARK Odense, Magasinet 24.02.1999 SWEDEN Skövde, Husaren 25.02.1999 SWEDEN Göteborg 26.02.1999 SWEDEN Fagersta, The Green Man 27.02.1999 SWEDEN Grangesberg, Stopet 28.02.1999 SWEDEN Stockholm, Akkurat 01.03.1999 SWEDEN Gövle - Day off 02.03.1999 SWEDEN Oslo 03.03.1999 SWEDEN Uddevalla, Mortens 04.03.1999 SWEDEN Orebro, Prisma* 06.03.1999 SWEDEN Vasteras, Village 07.03.1999 SWEDEN Alund, Mariehamn 08.03.1999 SWEDEN Alund - Day off 09.03.1999 SWEDEN Ornskoldsvik - Day off 10.03.1999 SWEDEN Ornskoldsvik, Puben 11.03.1999 SWEDEN Umea, Droskan 12.03.1999 SWEDEN Norsjo 13.03.1999 SWEDEN Ostersund, Rest Eken 14.03.1999 SWEDEN Gävle, The Central Cafe 15.03.1999 SWEDEN Gävle - Day off 16.03.1999 SWEDEN Falun, Grand Hoteli 19.03.1999 NL/HOLLAND Beekbergen, De Borderij 20.03.1999 BELGIUM Gavere, Racing 21.03.1999 BELGIUM - ? 15.04.1999 SPAIN Barcelona, Bikini Club 16.04.1999 SPAIN Reus (Tarrag), La Palma 17.04.1999 SPAIN Segovia, Sala Canada 18.04.1999 SPAIN - Day off 19.04.1999 SPAIN - Day off - Travel to Burgos 20.04.1999 SPAIN Burgos, La Quinta Avenida 21.04.1999 SPAIN Zamora, La Cueva del Jazz 22.04.1999 SPAIN Granada, La Industrial Copera 23.04.1999 SPAIN Mahon (Menorca), Akelarre 24.04.1999 SPAIN Balaguer (Lerida), La Central 28.04.1999 UK Dundee, Westpoint Bar 29.04.1999 UK Aberdeen, Blue Lamp 06.05.1999 FRANCE St. Nazaire 07.05.1999 FRANCE Cherbourgh 08.05.1999 FRANCE Lorient 14.05.1999 SWITZERLAND Lancy, Salle Communale du Petit-Lancy 10.06.1999 UK Canvey Island, Oysterfleet Hotel, Knightswick Road - 6th Lee Brilleaux Memorial Concert 25.06.1999 FINLAND Virtasalmi, Motorpark Festival 26.06.1999 FINLAND Alastaro, Motortrack Festival 02.07.1999 FINLAND Jarvenpää, Lakeside Blues Festival 03.07.1999 FINLAND Imatra, Big Band Festival (Big Tent) 04.07.1999 FINLAND Imatra, Big Band Festival (Small Tent) 06.07.1999 GERMANY Bonn, Museumsplatz, Open Air 19:00 Uhr - with Ten Years After 08.07.1999 SWEDEN Falun 09.07.1999 SWEDEN Ludvika, Blues Festival 10.07.1999 SWEDEN Sundbäckens, Motorcycle Festival 11.07.1999 SWEDEN Stockholm, Akkurat 23.07.1999 BELGIUM Neuf Chateau (near Luxembourgh), Centre Adaps de Luc 24.07.1999 LUXEMBOURGH City, Park & Ride Howald, Blues Circus, The Big Blues Festival - with Blues Company, Jonny Lang, Johnny Winter and B.B. King 25.07.1999 GERMANY Köln, Live Music Hall - with Johnny Winter 30.07.1999 NORWAY Finsnesse, Festival 31.07.1999 UK Surrey, Guildford, Ash Music Festival (afternoon show) 01.08.1999 GERMANY München, Feelgood Festival, Kunstpark Ost, Babylon 1:30 Uhr (!!) => The Feelgoods were there but the gig was cancelled by the organisatores due to the late night. This should have been the final show of Pete Gage with Dr Feelgood. 14.08.1999 FRANCE Clermont, Free Wheel Festival => First gig with new frontman Robert Kane. 27.08.1999 ISRAEL ? 28.08.1999 ISRAEL ? 29.08.1999 ISRAEL ? 03.09.1999 NL/HOLLAND Oude Biltzijl 04.09.1999 NL/HOLLAND Hellendoorn, Lantaarn 05.09.1999 NL/HOLLAND Oosterhout, Cafe 11.09.1999 SPAIN Castellon, El Grao 13.09.1999 SPAIN Mahon, Club Akelarre 14.09.1999 SPAIN Mahon, Club Akelarre 13.-30.09.1999 UK Hullbridge, Mushroom Studios => Recordings for Chess Masters CD 01.10.1999 SWITZERLAND Zürich, Blues & Soul Weekend, Schützenhaus Albisgütli 02.10.1999 SWITZERLAND Zürich, Blues & Soul Weekend, Schützenhaus Albisgütli 07.10.1999 NORWAY 08.10.1999 NORWAY 10.10.1999 NORWAY 14.10.1999 NORWAY 15.10.1999 NORWAY 16.10.1999 NORWAY 17.10.1999 NORWAY 22.10.1999 AUSTRIA Braunau, Gugg 20:00, Palmstr. 4 23.10.1999 AUSTRIA Braunau, Gugg 20:00, Palmstr. 4 27.10.1999 UK Hull, The Cherokee 28.10.1999 UK Bristol, The Fiddlers 29.10.1999 UK Halifax, The Revival 30.10.1999 UK Ipswich - Private Party 04.11.1999 UK Whitley Bay, The Dome 05.11.1999 UK Harlow, The Playhouse 06.11.1999 UK Birmingham, The Roadhouse 09.11.1999 UK LEICS Harborough, Wilbarston Hall, NR Market - with Nine Below Zero 12.11.1999 UK Gloucester, The Blues Room 13.11.1999 UK LEICS Harborough, Wilbarston, Village Hall*, NR Market - with Nine Below Zero 19.11.1999 UK Shortgate, The Bluebell 20.11.1999 UK - Private Party 26.11.1999 ISLE OF WIGHT Ryde, Ryde Theatre 27.11.1999 UK Taunton, Farmers Arms 28.11.1999 UK Cornwall, Coliseum Waterfront 29.11.1999 UK Plymouth, The Cooperage 02.12.1999 UK Northampton, Private Party 03.12.1999 UK Southampton, Hampshire, The Brook Inn, 466 Portswood Rd. 04.12.1999 UK Aylesbury, Civic Center Hall - with The Hamsters and John Otway 06.12.1999 UK Chester, Alexanders 07.12.1999 UK Leicester, Half Time Orange - with Nine Below Zero 08.12.1999 UK Westcliff-On-Sea, Cliffs Pavilion, Maritime Rooms 09.12.1999 UK Cambridge CB1 4GX, The Junction, Clifton Road - with Nine Below Zero 10.12.1999 UK Coventry, Hare & Hounds 11.12.1999 UK Wolverhampton, Robin Hoods II 12.12.1999 UK Lochgelly, Lochgelly Centre 13.12.1999 UK - Private Party 16.12.1999 UK Norwich Norfolk, Brickmakers 9:00pm, Sprowston Road - Support: Razorsharp 17.12.1999 UK MIDDX (London-)Harrow, Rayners Hotel, Village Way, East Rayners Lane 18.12.1999 UK Colchester, Charter Hall 19.12.1999 UK London-Surrey, Worcester Park (West end), Worcester Park Club, Maldon Road 20.12.1999 UK Ipswich, Corn Exchange - with Nine Below Zero 2000 25.01.2000 FINLAND Tampere, Crazy Horse 26.01.2000 FINLAND Kuopio, Clone 27.01.2000 FINLAND Lhati, High Hill House 28.01.2000 FINLAND Helsinki, Tavastia Clubi 29.01.2000 FINLAND Imatra, Onnenpaivat 11.02.2000 UK Chiddingfold, Chiddingfold Club, Woodside Road 12.02.2000 UK S.WALES Abertillery, Abertillery Metropol 16.02.2000 GREECE Limia 17.02.2000 GREECE Thissaloniki 18.02.2000 GREECE Athens 19.02.2000 GREECE - Day off 20.02.2000 SWEDEN Stockholm, Akkurat 23.02.2000 SWEDEN Getinge 24.02.2000 SWEDEN Gothenburg 25.02.2000 SWEDEN Munkfors 26.02.2000 SWEDEN Vasteras, Village 27.02.2000 SWEDEN Stockholm 29.02.2000 SWEDEN Falun 01.03.2000 SWEDEN Visby - Venue ? - With The Refreshments (feat. Ex-Rockpile Billy Bremner) 02.03.2000 SWEDEN Skovde - Venue ? - With The Refreshments 03.03.2000 SWEDEN Kil - Venue ? - With The Refreshments 04.03.2000 SWEDEN Overlida - Venue ? - With The Refreshments 05.03.2000 SWEDEN Gavle - Venue ? - With The Refreshments 06.03.2000 SWEDEN - Day off ? 07.03.2000 FINLAND Marieham Aland, Park's Bar* 08.03.2000 SWEDEN Sundsvall, Dingersjö Värdshus 09.03.2000 SWEDEN Umea - Venue ? - With The Refreshments 10.03.2000 SWEDEN Ostersund - Venue ? - With The Refreshments 11.03.2000 SWEDEN Grangesberg - Venue ? 17.03.2000 BELGIUM Verviers, Place du Martyr 16, Spirit Of 66 22:00hrs 18.03.2000 NL/HOLLAND Ruinerwold, Café Reinders 24.03.2000 GERMANY Rheinberg-Vierbaum (near Moers), Schwarzer Adler 20:30 Uhr, Baerler Str. 96 25.03.2000 SWITZERLAND Grüsch-Danusa, Festival (On top of a mountain!) 26.03.2000 SWITZERLAND Küssnacht am Rigi, Never End, Im Fänn 27.03.2000 SWITZERLAND Winterthur, Albani, Steinberggasse 16 28.03.2000 SWITZERLAND Dielsdorf, Hotel Sonnenhof (Private Party) 29.03.2000 SWITZERLAND Basel, Atlantis, Klosterberg 13 30.03.2000 SWITZERLAND Geneve, Le Chat Noir 31.03.2000 SWITZERLAND Biel, Hirschensaal - Support: Yellow Snow 01.04.2000 SWITZERLAND Rubigen, Mühle Hunziken 10.04.2000 ITALY Bozen - Venue ? 10.04.2000 ITALY Bolzano - Venue ? 12.04.2000 ITALY Campobasso - Venue ? 13.04.2000 ITALY Caserta - Venue ? 19.04.2000 NORWAY Oslo, Smuget 20.04.2000 NORWAY Lillehammer, Bluesfest 27.04.2000 UK London-Soho W1, The Borderline, Orange Yard (off Manette St.) 28.04.2000 GERMANY Hannover-Isernhagen, Blues Garage, Industriestr. 3-5 29.04.2000 GERMANY Lahnstein (near Koblenz), Hof Aspich 30.04.2000 GERMANY Saarbrücken, Sporthalle Eusheim - with Aynsley Lister & local support: The Sheriffs 03.05.2000 UK London, Borders Book Shop (Acoustic set!) => Will Birch promoting his book "No Sleep till Canvey Island" 04.05.2000 UK Canvey Island, Oysterfleet Hotel, 7th Lee Brilleaux Memorial, Knightswick Road 05.05.2000 UK Blackheath, Sports Hall - with Nine Below Zero 11.05.2000 UK Chelmsford, Army & Navy 13.05.2000 UK London-Croydon, Cartoon 03.06.2000 UK Derbyshire, Bolsover Castle 19:45pm AND Bedford, Corn Exchange 10:15pm - with The Hamsters and John Otway 07.06.2000 DENMARK - ? 08.06.2000 DENMARK Aarhus, Train (21:00, Tickets DKK 110,--), Toldbodgade 6 09.06.2000 DENMARK - ? 10.06.2000 SWEDEN - ? 11.06.2000 DENMARK - ? 17.06.2000 FRANCE Mantes la Jolie, Bikers Festival 23.06.2000 FRANCE Montceau-Les, Festival 24.06.2000 NL/HOLLAND Venlo-Blerick, ZOKS Festival (FREE!) 30.06.2000 GREECE Athens, Open-Air Festival => Our friends Canned Heat played there on the 29th. 01.07.2000 BELGIUM - ? 07.07.2000 SWITZERLAND Kerzers, Fun & Action Open Air - Supporting Status Quo 08.07.2000 BELGIUM Harelbeeke, R&B Festival Venetielaan 11.07.2000 SWEDEN Hudiskvall, Cafe August 12.07.2000 SWEDEN Uppsala 13.07.2000 SWEDEN - ? 14.07.2000 SWEDEN Ljusdal 15.07.2000 SWEDEN Morjärv, Flakasands Blues Festival - with Omar & The Howlers 16.07.2000 SWEDEN travel 22.07.2000 PORTUGAL Faro, Bikers Festival 28.07.2000 UK Derbyshire Matlock, Rock & Blues Festival 29.07.2000 NORWAY Oslo, Blues Festival 02.08.2000 UK South Shields, Open Air 07.08.2000 GERMANY Hannover, Messegelände, Expo 2000, Halle11, BeatBox - 22:20hrs - Support: Blue Note, Climax Blues Band 08.08.2000 GERMANY Hannover, Messegelände, Expo 2000, Halle11, BeatBox - 22:20hrs - Support: Blue Note, Climax Blues Band 11.08.2000 NORWAY Kristiansund, Open Air - ? 12.08.2000 SWIZZ Laax, Fat Tire Festival 17.08.2000 UK Haverhill, Arts Center, R&B Festival - with Nine Below Zero 18.08.2000 SWITZERLAND Lichtensteig 19.08.2000 FRANCE Verdum (Nancy?), Open Air 25.08.2000 UK Hampshire PO8 S0E, Clanfield, Scotland Farm, Bikes&Blues Festival 2000, Old Mill Lane 01.09.2000 GERMANY Hachenburg, Stadthalle 02.09.2000 GERMANY Bielefeld, 4. Bielefelder Blues Circus, Leineweberring 03.09.2000 GERMANY Wetzlar, Kulturzentrum Franzis, Franziskanerstr. 4-6 04.09.2000 GERMANY Bad Homburg v.d.H., Kulturkiste 21. Rock unter der Laterne Festival (Open Air) 21:30Uhr, Neue Mauerstr. 13 08.09.2000 SPAIN North of Malaga, Cazorla (near Jaen), Auditorio Municipal, Cazorla Blues 09.09.2000 UK County Durham, Bishop Auckland, Witton le Wear, Witton Castle, Stormin' The Castle Bike Show 14.09.2000 SWEDEN Gothenburg, Palace 15.09.2000 SWEDEN Norrkoping, Palace 16.09.2000 SWEDEN Sala, Rockland 17.09.2000 SWEDEN Stockholm, Akkurat, Hornsgatan 18 20.09.2000 FRANCE Paris, Radio Show ? 23.09.2000 UK - Private Party 24.09.2000 SARDINIA ? => NAUGHTY RHYTHMS 2000 Tour: 28.09.2000 UK Bradford BD1 3ES, Penningtons, Manningham Lane 29.09.2000 UK Coventry, The Butts, The College Theatre 30.09.2000 UK Hants, Winchester, New Arlesford, Pound Hall, Vibe2K - Perins Sports Hall 01.10.2000 UK Southport, Southport Theatre, The Promenade 03.10.2000 UK Sheffield, The Boardwalk, Snighill 04.10.2000 UK Ayre, Gaiety Theatre, Carrick St. 05.10.2000 UK Inverness, The Eden Court, Bishops Rd. 06.10.2000 UK Aberdeen, The Music Hall, Union Street 07.10.2000 UK Colne, Municipal Hall, Albert Rd. 08.10.2000 UK Corby, The Raven Hall (adj Raven Hotel), Rockingham Rd. 10.10.2000 UK Dartford, Mick Jagger Centre, Shepherds Lane 11.10.2000 UK Wolverhampton, Wulfrun Hall, The Civic Hall, North St. 12.10.2000 UK Leamington Spa, The Royal Spa Centre 13.10.2000 UK London Croydon, The Ashcroft Theatre (adj Fairfield Halls), Park Lane 14.10.2000 UK South Wales, Brecon, Theatr Brycheiniog, Canal Wharf 15.10.2000 UK Bristol, The Hippodrome, St Augustine's Parade 17.10.2000 UK Middx., Hayes, The Becks, Grange Rd. 18.10.2000 UK Stoke-On-Trent, Vic Hall, Hanley 19.10.2000 UK Chesterfield, The Winding Wheel, Holywell St. 20.10.2000 UK Lincoln, The Lawns, Union Rd. 21.10.2000 UK Tunbridge Wells, Assembly Hall Theatre, Crescent Rd. 22.10.2000 UK Somerset, Frome, Cheese and Grain, Market Yard 25.10.2000 UK Bedworth, Civic Hall, High St. 26.10.2000 UK Huddersfield, Town Hall 27.10.2000 UK Scunthorpe, The Baths Hall, Doncaster Rd. 28.10.2000 UK Morcombe, Platform, The Promenade, Station Buildings 29.10.2000 UK Peterborough, The Cressett, Bretton, Rightwell 31.10.2000 UK Truro, Hall For Cornwall, Bay Quay 01.11.2000 UK Bucks, Wavendon, The Stables 02.11.2000 UK Bexhill-On-Sea, De La War Pavillion, The Marina 03.11.2000 UK Sussex, Worthing, Assembly Halls, Stoke Abbott Rd. 04.11.2000 UK Ipswich, The Corn Exchange, King St. 05.11.2000 UK Bolton, Albert Hall, Albert St. 06.11.2000 UK Billingham, The Forum, Town Centre 08.11.2000 UK Shropshire, Telford, The Oakengates Theatre, Limes Walk 10.11.2000 UK Hull, City Hall, Victoria Square 11.11.2000 UK Co. Durham, Peterlee, Peterlee Leisure Centre, St. Cuthbert's Way 12.11.2000 UK Notts., Newark, The Palace Theatre, Appletongate 14.11.2000 UK High Wycombe, High Wycombe Town Hall, St. Mary's St. 15.11.2000 UK Cheltenham, The Town Hall, Imperial Square 16.11.2000 UK Cambs., Wisbech, Empire Theatre, Blackfriars Rd. 17.11.2000 UK Surrey, Redhill, The Harlequin, Warwick Quadrant 18.09.2000 UK Bornemouth, Bornemouth BIC, Exeter Rd. - No OTWAY 21.11.2000 UK Devon, Exmouth, Exmouth Pavilion, The Esplanade 22.11.2000 UK S.Wales, Swansea, The Grand Theatre 23.11.2000 UK N.Wales, Llandudno, Penrhyn, North Wales Conference Centre, The Promenade 24.11.2000 UK Shrewsbury, The Music Hall, The Square 25.11.2000 UK Bucks., Aylesbury, Civic Centre, Market Square 26.11.2000 UK Weston-Super-Mare, Playhouse, High St. 27.11.2000 UK Weymouth, The Pavilion, The Esplanade 28.11.2000 UK Exeter, Exeter Phoenix, Gandy St. 29.11.2000 UK S.Wales, Cardiff, Cardiff Bay, The Coal Exchange, Mount Stuart Square 30.11.2000 UK Preston, Guildhall, Lancaster Rd. 01.12.2000 UK London, St. Albans, The Alban Arena, Civic Centre 02.12.2000 UK Kent, Gravesend, Woodville Halls Theatre, Woodville Place 03.12.2000 UK Stevenage, Chiddingfold Live Music Venue, Woodside Rd. 04.12.2000 UK Essex, Southend-On-Sea/Westcliff-On-Sea, Cliffs Pavilion, Station Rd. 05.12.2000 UK W.Sussex, Crawley, The Hawth Theatre, Hawth Ave 06.12.2000 UK S.Wales, Dyfed, Aberysthwyth Arts Centre, Penglais Rd. 07.12.2000 UK Newcastle, Opera House, Westgate Rd. 08.12.2000 UK Norwich, UAE (Main Hall), University Campus 09.12.2000 UK Cumbria, Carlisle, Sands Centre 10.12.2000 UK Ulverston, Coronation Hall, County Square 11.12.2000 UK Isle Of White, The Ryde Theatre, Lind St. 12.12.2000 UK Wolverhampton, Bilston, Robin Hood's R&B Club 2, Mount Pleasant 13.12.2000 UK Cambridge, Corn Exchange, Wheeler St. 14.12.2000 UK Cheshire, Warrington, Parr Hall, Palmyra Square 15.12.2000 UK Guildford, Civic Centre, London Rd. 16.12.2000 UK Colchester, The Charter Hall, Colcester Leisure World, Cowdray Ave 17.12.2000 UK Northampton, The Roadmender, 1 Ladyslane 18.12.2000 UK Berks., Bracknell, Bracknell Leisure Centre, Bagshot Rd. 19.12.2000 UK Leicester, Halftime Orange, Nurmore St. 20.12.2000 UK Bridlington, The Spa, South Marine Drive 21.12.2000 UK Leeds, Leeds Irish Centre, York Rd. 22.12.2000 UK London SE3 Blackheath, Blackheath Halls, Lee Rd. 23.12.2000 UK Folkestone, Leas Cliff Halls => End of Naughty Rhythms Tour 2001 26.01.2001 NL/HOLLAND Haarlem, Oliehuis 27.01.2001 NL/HOLLAND Westendorp, Café de Vos, Westendorp Blues Festival 28.01.2001 NL/HOLLAND Eindhoven, Wilhelmina 01.02.2001 UK Northampton, Black Bottom Club 02.02.2001 UK Barnoldswick, Barnoldswick Blues Club (Rolls Royce Sports Club), Skipton Rd. 03.02.2001 UK Uttoxeter, Dove Valley Blues Club 04.02.2001 UK Minehead, Butlins 05.02.2001 UK Chester, Alexanders Jazz Theatre 08.02.2001 GERMANY Freiburg, Jazzhaus 09.02.2001 GERMANY Karlsruhe, Jubez 10.02.2001 GERMANY Winterbach, Schulturnhalle (Kulturinitiative-Rock), Support: Mr. Booze 11.02.2001 GERMANY Frankfurt, Sinkkasten 13.02.2001 GERMANY Plauen, Malzhaus 14.02.2001 GERMANY Nürnberg, Hirsch, Support: Cadillac Blues Band 15.02.2001 GERMANY Augsburg, Spectrum 16.02.2001 GERMANY Kaiserslautern, Kammgarn 17.02.2001 GERMANY Freudenburg, Ducsaal 18.02.2001 GERMANY Bonn, Harmonie 20.02.2001 GERMANY Krefeld, Kulturfabrik, Support: Hot'n Nasty 21.02.2001 GERMANY Twist, Heimathaus Twist 22.02.2001 GERMANY Bielefeld, Elfenbein 23.02.2001 GERMANY Hildesheim, Vier Linden 24.02.2001 GERMANY Worpswede (above Bremen), Music Hall 25.02.2001 GERMANY Hamburg, Logo 26.02.2001 GERMANY Berlin, Silverwings (Gebäude BFT) 27.02.2001 GERMANY Osnabrück, Lagerhalle 28.02.2001 GERMANY Hannover-Isernhagen HB, Blues Garage 01.03.2001 NL/HOLLAND Zoetermeer, De Boerderij 02.03.2001 BELGIUM Verviers, Spirit of 66, Place du Martyr 16 03.03.2001 NL/HOLLAND Middenmeer, De Beurs 04.03.2001 NL/HOLLAND Oudebildtzijl, Het Graauwe Paard 08.03.2001 UK London, The Borderline 09.03.2001 UK Derby, The Flowerpot 10.03.2001 UK Powys, Wyeside Arts Centre 11.03.2001 UK Skegness, Butlins 16.03.2001 NORWAY Odda, Merku 17.03.2001 NORWAY Drammen, Akkurat Kafe & Pub 18.03.2001 NORWAY Lillehammer, Tut-Ank-Amon Club 19.03.2001 NORWAY Lille Maud, Smuget 20.03.2001 NORWAY Tromso, Mackjelleren 21.03.2001 NORWAY Harstad, Roger 23.03.2001 NORWAY Bode, Nordlaennigen 24.03.2001 NORWAY Steinkjer, Molly's Scene 25.03.2001 NORWAY Bergen, Tracteuren Club 30.03.2001 UK Bognor, Butlins 31.03.2001 SWITZERLAND Will, Remise Will 01.04.2001 SWITZERLAND Pratteln (nr Basel), Z7 02.04.2001 SWITZERLAND Einsiedeln, Fismo 03.04.2001 AUSTRIA Rankweil, Altes Kino 04.04.2001 SWITZERLAND Winterthur, Albani Music Club, Steinberggasse 16 05.04.2001 SWITZERLAND Niedergösgen, Backstage 06.04.2001 SWITZERLAND Rubigen (near Bern), Mühle Hunziken 07.04.2001 SWITZERLAND Baar, 2. Zuger Blues Festival 08.04.2001 SWITZERLAND Biel, Hirschensaal 12.04.2001 RUSSIA Moscow - ? 13.04.2001 RUSSIA Moscow - ? 10.05.2001 UK Canvey Island, Oysterfleet Hotel, 8th Lee Brilleaux Memorial, Knightswick Rd. 11.05.2001 UK Portsmouth-Cherbourg-Ferry, P&O Cruise 12.05.2001 FRANCE Chataulin, Run ar Puns 16.05.2001 FRANCE Saint Brieuc 17.05.2001 FRANCE Rouen, Exo 7 18.05.2001 FRANCE Lillers, L'Abattoir-Café Musiques 19.05.2001 FRANCE Nancy/Toul, Chez Paulette 23.05.2001 FRANCE Saint Agreve, Chateau Lacour 24.05.2001 FRANCE Clermont Ferrand, Coop de Mai 25.05.2001 FRANCE Mont de Marsan, Theatre Municipal 26.05.2001 FRANCE Ris Orangis, Le Plan 01.06.2001 GREECE - Travel 02.06.2001 GREECE Igomenitsa 03.06.2001 GREECE Chalkidiki - CANCELLED 04.06.2001 GREECE Thessaloniki, Cafe American 09.06.2001 NORWAY Blaker, Bruvollen Park, Biker Show 16.06.2001 UK Devizes, Corn Exchange 21.06.2001 UK Ashton-under-Lyne, The Witchwood 22.06.2001 UK Kendal, Kendal Leisure Centre, Burton Rd. 23.06.2001 UK Stevenage, Walkern Sports Centre 01.07.2001 ITALY - Rome ? 02.07.2001 ITALY Chiari (Brescia) - Venue ? ? 28.06.2001 ITALY Forli, Festival dell'Unita ? 01.07.2001 ITALY Torrita (Siena), Torrita Blues 02.07.2001 ITALY Perugia, Cantiere 21 06.07.2001 FINLAND Helsinki, Tavastia Klubi 07.07.2001 FINLAND Rovaniemi, Cafe Tivoli, Roots & River Festival 09.07.2001 FINLAND Kuoipio, Henry's Pub 10.07.2001 FINLAND Oulu, 45 Special 11.07.2001 FINLAND Jyvaskyla, Tabasco Hot Club 12.07.2001 FINLAND Joensuu, Be-Bop 13.07.2001 FINLAND Jamsa, Bikers Party 14.07.2001 FINLAND Kokkola, Wanhan Kallen Rock ? 15.07.2001 FINLAND Kokkola, Private Party ? 21.07.2001 NORWAY Bremanger Rockweekend (Western Norway) 27.07.2001 SWITZERLAND Interlaken, Kandersteg Festival 28.07.2001 SWITZERLAND Wiggiswil, 30 Years Broncos Bern Party 03.08.2001 UK London, Olympia Beer Festival 04.08.2001 UK Knebworth, Knebworth House 05.08.2001 BELGIUM Gouvy, Jazz & Blues Festival 18.08.2001 UK Sandling, Museum of Kent Life 23.08.2001 UK Anglesey, Beaumaris, The Bulkeley Hotel 24.08.2001 UK Colne, Blues Festival 06.09.2001 UK Macclesfield, Bar Cuba 07.09.2001 UK Stroud, Stroud Fringe Festival 13.09.2001 SWEDEN Gothernburg, Palace 14.09.2001 SWEDEN Vasteras, Village 15.09.2001 SWEDEN Sala, Rockland 16.09.2001 SWEDEN Stockholm, Akkurat 20.09.2001 SWEDEN Umea, Droskan 21.09.2001 SWEDEN Mala, Mala Hotel 25.09.2001 SWEDEN Lulea 26.09.2001 SWEDEN Kiruna 27.09.2001 NORWAY Northeern 28.09.2001 NORWAY Northeern 29.09.2001 NORWAY Northeern 07.10.2001 UK Dartmouth, Norton Park 12.10.2001 GERMANY Wendlingen (near Stuttgart), Zeltspektakel 13.10.2001 GERMANY Neukirchen (between Kassel / Marburg), Kutz Sägewerk 14.10.2001 GERMANY Koblenz, Café Hahn 03.11.2001 FRANCE Dunkirc - Supporting John Otway - Private Function 04.11.2001 FRANCE Alencon, La Luciole 05.11.2001 FRANCE Toulouse, Le Bikini 06.11.2001 FRANCE Paris, Divan Du Monde 07.11.2001 FRANCE Tours, 3 Orfevres 08.11.2001 FRANCE Besancon - Venue ? 09.11.2001 FRANCE ? 10.11.2001 FRANCE Torcy (20 miles east from Paris), Espace Lino Ventura, Le Son Des Guitares Festival - opener: Bill Perry (NY Blues) => NAUGHTY RHYTHMS 2001 Tour: 13.11.2001 UK Hastings, White Rock Theatre, White Rock St. 14.11.2001 UK Bradford, St. George's Hall, Bridge St. 15.11.2001 UK Nottinghamshire, Newark, The Palace Theatre, Appletongate 16.11.2001 UK Cheshire, Warrington, Parr Hall, Palmyra Square 17.11.2001 UK Morecambe, The Platform, Central Promenade, Station Buildings 18.11.2001 UK Southsea, Bullfrog Blues Club,South Parade Pier 19.11.2001 UK High Wycombe, High Wycombe Town Hall, St. Mary's St. 20.11.2001 UK Hemel Hempstead, Dacorum Pavilion, Marlowes St. 21.11.2001 UK Wolverhampton, Bilston, Robin Hood's R&B Club 2, Mount Pleasant 22.11.2001 UK Newcastle, Opera House, Westgate St. 23.11.2001 UK Kent, Gravesend, Woodville Halls Theatre, Woodville Place 24.11.2001 UK Buckinghamshire, Aylesbury, Civic Centre, Market Square 25.11.2001 UK Somerset, Frome, Cheese'n'Grain, Market Yard 26.11.2001 UK Weymouth, The Pavilion, Esplanade 27.11.2001 UK Chesterfield, The Winding Wheel, Holywell St. 28.11.2001 UK Powys, Theatre Hafren, Newtown St. 29.11.2001 UK Surrey, Redhill, The Harlequin, Warwick Quadrant 30.11.2001 UK London, St. Albans, The Alban Arena, Civic Centre 01.12.2001 UK Liverpool L1, The Royal Court, Roe St. 02.12.2001 UK Colne, Municipal Hall, Albert Rd. 03.12.2001 UK Isle of White, Ryde Theatre, Lind St. 04.12.2001 UK Suffolk, Ipswich, Corn Exchange, King St. 05.12.2001 UK London Croydon, The Ashcroft Theatre (adj Fairfield Halls), Park Lane 06.12.2001 UK Essex, Southend-on-Sea/Westcliff-on-Sea, Cliffs Pavilion, Station Rd. 07.12.2001 UK Norwich, UEA (Main Hall), University Campus 08.12.2001 UK Cheltenham, Town Hall, Imperial Square 09.12.2001 UK Leicester, Half Time Orange, Burmore St. CANCELLED by local promotor 10.12.2001 UK Sussex, Worthing, Assembly Halls, Stoke Abbott Rd. 11.12.2001 UK Cambridge, Corn Exchange, Wheeler St. 12.12.2001 UK Warwickshire, Leamington Spa, Royal Spa Centre, Newbold Terrace 13.12.2001 UK Salisbury, City Hall, Malthouse 14.12.2001 UK S.Wales, Brecon, Theatr Briechiniog, Canal Wharf 15.12.2001 UK London SE3, Blackheath, Blackheath Halls, Lee Rd. 16.12.2001 UK Northampton, The Roadmenders, 1 Lady's Lane => Due to unforseen circumstances the rest of the tour continued WITHOUT CANNED HEAT: 17.12.2001 UK Winchester, The Guildhall, City Centre 18.12.2001 UK Derby, Assembly Rooms, Market Place CANCELLED 19.12.2001 UK Folkestone, Lees Cliff Halls, The Lees 20.12.2001 UK Leeds, Leeds Irish Centre, York Rd. 21.12.2001 UK Guildford, Civic Center Hall, London Rd. 22.12.2001 UK Colchester, Charter Hall (Leisure World), Cowdray Ave => End of Naughty Rhythms Tour 2002 24.01.2002 UK Easington, The Rock Garden 25.01.2002 UK Milton Keynes, Zacs 26.01.2002 UK WALES Abertillery, Community Theatre 28.01.2002 UK Chester, Alexanders 01.02.2002 UK WALES Cardiff, The Point 23.02.2002 UK Darlington, Arts Centre 28.02.2002 FINLAND Lahti, Salpausselkätent 01.03.2002 FINLAND Keuruu 02.03.2002 FINLAND Pietarsaari 03.03.2002 FINLAND 04.03.2002 FINLAND 05.03.2002 FINLAND Oulu, 45 Special 06.03.2002 FINLAND Levi, Hullu Poro 07.03.2002 FINLAND Kouvola, Rytmikatti 08.03.2002 FINLAND Turku, Feenix 09.03.2002 FINLAND Porvoo, Nevada 10.03.2002 UK Skegness, Butlins Blues & Rock Weekend 04.04.2002 UK Crewe, The Limelight 05.04.2002 UK St. Helens, The Citadel 06.04.2002 UK Mansfield, 11th CAMRA Beer & Cider Festival, Mansfield Leisure Center, Chesterfield Road 07.04.2002 UK Ashton-under-Lyme, The Witchwood 08.04.2002 UK Chester, Telfords 11.04.2002 UK Barnsley, Silkstone Lodge 12.04.2002 UK Derby, The Flowerpot 13.04.2002 UK Bilston, Wolverhampton, The Robin 2 approx. 9.30pm 14.04.2002 UK Bognor, R&B Weekend 18.04.2002 SWITZERLAND Oberwangen 19.04.2002 SWITZERLAND Adelboden 20.04.2002 SWITZERLAND Zug, Cotton Club 22:00hrs - Tickets CHFr Fr 35.-- 21.04.2002 SWITZERLAND Pratteln 22.04.2002 SWITZERLAND - Day off 23.04.2002 SWITZERLAND Chur 24.04.2002 SWITZERLAND Winterthur, Albani 20:00hrs, Steinberggasse 16 - Tickets CHFr 30.-- 25.04.2002 AUSTRIA Rankweil, Altes Kino, Bahnhofsstrasse - with Aynsley Lister 26.04.2002 SWITZERLAND Aarburg 27.04.2002 SWITZERLAND Rubigen, Mühle Hunziken 30.04.2002 GERMANY Saarbrücken-Ensheim, Festival - with Climax Blues Band 09.05.2002 UK Telford, Wellington, Station Hotel 10.05.2002 UK Canvey Island, Oysterfleet Hotel, Lee Brilleaux Memorial, Knightswick Rd. 11.05.2002 UK Surrey, Chiddingfold, Chiddingfold Club, Woodside Rd. 12.05.2002 UK Bristol, Bristol Bierkeller - Support: The Rollin' Clones 26.05.2002 IRELAND Warren Point, 4th Guiness Blues on the Bay Festival 08.06.2002 FRANCE Tarbes, Festival - with The Inmates 13.06.2002 FRANCE Marseille, Festival 14.06.2002 SWITZERLAND Eschenbach, Eihornli Festival 15.06.2002 NL/HOLLAND Rotterdam, Riverside Blues Festival - with Big Town Playoys, Anna Popovich, Robert Lockwood Jr. 19.06.2002 FINLAND Kuopeo 20.06.2002 FINLAND Tampere 21.06.2002 FINLAND Ala-veteli, Cafe Wiking, Midsummer Festival* 22.06.2002 FINLAND Vaasa 29.06.2002 UK Cumbria, Millom Palladium, Studio opening (Chris East) 05.07.2002 SPAIN Murcia, Festival de Jazz de San Javier 06.07.2002 UK Shipston-on-Stour, Festival 11.07.2002 FRANCE Gignac, Festival 13.07.2002 UK Clare, World Music Festival 18.07.2002 UK Ilford, Cauleyflower 19.07.2002 UK London, The Borderline 20.07.2002 UK Basildon, Music Festival 21.07.2002 UK Basildon, Music Festival 23.07.2002 GREECE Athens or Travel day 24.07.2002 GREECE Ardas 26.07.2002 SWEDEN Trollhattan 27.07.2002 SWEDEN Norrkoping, Biker Festival 09.08.2002 SWITZERLAND Thurgau, Helfenberg, Ruinen Open Air 10.08.2002 SWITZERLAND Altendorf 11.09.2002 SWEDEN Karlskrona, Valvet 12.09.2002 SWEDEN Borlange, S 2 13.09.2002 SWEDEN Vasteras, Village 14.09.2002 SWEDEN Sala, Rockland 20.09.2002 SWITZERLAND Schupfart, Festival - Supporting Deep Purple 21.09.2002 UK Havant (nr. Porthmouth), Blues at the Fort Festival 23.09.2002 GERMANY Ansbach, Kammerspiele 24.09.2002 GERMANY Regensburg, Alte Mälzerei 25.09.2002 GERMANY Munich/München, Bongo Bar 26.09.2002 GERMANY Aschaffenburg, Colo-Saal 27.09.2002 GERMANY Freiburg, Jazzhaus 28.09.2002 GERMANY Freudenburg, Ducsaal 30.09.2002 GERMANY Bonn, Harmonie 01.10.2002 GERMANY Frankfurt, Sinkkasten 02.10.2002 GERMANY Bielefeld, Elfenbein 03.10.2002 GERMANY Lorsch, Musiktheater Rex 04.10.2002 GERMANY Hildesheim, Vier Linden - Support: Boogie Slam 05.10.2002 GERMANY Minden, Jazz Club 06.10.2002 UK London, The Palladium, John Otway's '2nd No.1-Hit' Show 15.10.2002 GERMANY Wuppertal, Live Club Barmen (LCB) - Support: Jinx 16.10.2002 GERMANY Ahaus, Logo 17.10.2002 GERMANY Soest, Anno 1888 18.10.2002 GERMANY Hertzberg Scharzfeld, Harz Rock Café 19.10.2002 GERMANY Nordenham, Jahnhalle 20.10.2002 GERMANY Kassel, Fiasko 22.10.2002 GERMANY Berlin, Quasimodo 23.10.2002 GERMANY Hamburg, Downtown Bluesclub (Landhaus Walter, Stadtpark) - Support: The Chargers 24.10.2002 GERMANY Schwerin, Thalia 25.10.2002 GERMANY Cottbus, Alte Weberei 26.10.2002 GERMANY Plauen Altertech, Malzhaus 02.11.2002 JAPAN Tokio, Club Doctor 03.11.2002 JAPAN Tokio, Club Doctor 04.11.2002 JAPAN Tokio, Club Havana 08.11.2002 FRANCE Toulon, Six Fours les plages Centre Cultural 09.11.2002 FRANCE Gap, Psyke Cafe 10.11.2002 FRANCE St. Etienne (Riotard), Le Climax 11.11.2002 FRANCE Bordeaux, Bourbon Street 12.11.2002 FRANCE - Day off 13.11.2002 FRANCE Montpelliers, Rockstore 14.11.2002 FRANCE Flers, All Access 15.11.2002 FRANCE St. Waast la hougue (Cherbourg), L'Orastel 16.11.2002 FRANCE Dunkerque, Salle des fetes Armbouts Cappell 20.11.2002 PORTUGAL Viano do Castelo, Blues Festival 21.11.2002 UK Ipswich, Wolsley Theatre (Unplugged & Electric Sets) 22.11.2002 UK Narbeth, The Queens Hall 23.11.2002 UK Cirencester, The Corn Exchange 24.11.2002 UK Frome, Cheese and Grain 26.11.2002 UK Southend-on-Sea, Cliffs Pavilion - with the Two Timers & Eddie & The Hot Rods (?) 27.11.2002 UK Newcastle-upon-Tyne NE1 4AG, Opera House, 7.30pm, Westgate Road => with special guest Mick Taylor 28.11.2002 UK Cambridge, The Boat Race 30.11.2002 UK Bilston, Robin 2 01.12.2002 UK Bridlington, Loop 04.12.2002 UK Morcombe, The Dome 05.12.2002 UK West Yorkshire, Bradford, Penningtons Penningtons, 110 Manningham Lane 06.12.2002 UK Barnsley, The Cutting Edge 12.12.2002 UK London, Borderline 14.12.2002 UK Wilbaston, Willbarston Village Hall - with The Motel Kings 15.12.2002 UK Norwich, Waterfront - with Eddie & The Hot Rods 17.12.2002 UK Guildford, Civic Hall 20.12.2002 UK Blackheath, Assembly Halls - with Eddie & The Hot Rods & John Otway 21.12.2002 UK Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall - with Eddie & The Hot Rods & John Otway 26.12.2002 UK Ilford, The Cauliflower, Boxing Night Bash 31.12.2002 UK Canvey Island, Oysterfleet Hotel, Dr Feelgood New Years Eve Ball 2003 07.01.2003 ITALY Rome, Jailbreak 08.01.2003 ITALY Campobasso, Blue Note 09.01.2003 ITALY Sarzana, Jux Tap 10.01.2003 ITALY Forli, Naima Club 11.01.2003 ITALY Reggio Emilia, Corallo Club 22.01.2003 GERMANY Paderborn, Capitol Musiktheater 23.01.2003 GERMANY Lübeck, Riders Café Musicclub 24.01.2003 DENMARK Naestved, Vershuset 25.01.2003 DENMARK Randers, Tante Olga 30.01.2003 UK Easington, Rock Bar 31.01.2003 UK Easington, Rock Bar 01.02.2003 UK Skegness, Butlins R&B Weekend 07.02.2003 FRANCE Mulhouse, Noumatrouff 08.02.2003 FRANCE Tours, Le Pleiade 13.02.2003 FRANCE Epernay, Marmit Swing 14.02.2003 FRANCE Bourges, Le 3 Petit Cochons 15.02.2003 FRANCE Toul, Chez Paulette 18.02.2003 FRANCE Grenoble, L'entrepot 20.02.2003 FRANCE Avignon, Rouges Gorges 21.02.2003 FRANCE Istres, Usine 22.02.2003 FRANCE Annecy, Brise Glace 06.03.2003 FINLAND Helsinki, On the Rocks 07.03.2003 FINLAND Kokkola, Calle 08.03.2003 FINLAND Oulu, Foxia 12.03.2003 FINLAND Levi, Hulli Arena 13.03.2003 FINLAND Levi, Hulli Arena 14.03.2003 FINLAND Kemi, Hotel Cumulus 15.03.2003 FINLAND Rovaniemi, Tivoli 29.03.2003 NORWAY Tranby, Blues Club 04.04.2003 SWITZERLAND Rubigen (near Bern), Mühle Hunzigen 05.04.2003 SWITZERLAND Zug, Cotton Club 06.04.2003 SWITZERLAND Pratteln, Z7 Konzertfabrik 07.04.2003 SWITZERLAND Affoltern am Albis, Break 08.04.2003 SWITZERLAND Chur, Calanda 09.04.2003 AUSTRIA Rankweil, Altes Kino 10.04.2003 SWITZERLAND Schaffhausen, Kammgarn 11.04.2003 SWITZERLAND Aarburg, Moonwalker 12.04.2003 SWITZERLAND Muotathal, Alpenrosli 18.04.2003 UK Burnley, Burnley Mechanics, Burnley Blues Festival 19.04.2003 UK Newcastle Upon Tyne, Opera House Bistro 25.04.2003 FRANCE St. Agreve, Chateau Lacour (Gordon Russell on guitar!) 26.04.2003 FRANCE Florac, Centre Culturel (Gordon Russell on guitar!) 27.04.2003 FRANCE Nyons, La Cigales (Gordon Russell on guitar!) - Support: Two Timers 01.05.2003 UK Ascot, Jagz at the Station 02.05.2003 UK Darlington, R&B Club 03.05.2003 UK Cumbria, Rheged 04.05.2003 UK London, Jazz Cafe 08.05.2003 UK Wellington, Telford, The Borderline Club (Railway), Station Rd. 09.05.2003 UK Canvey Island, The Oysterfleet (Hotel), 10th Lee Brilleaux Memorial, Knightswick Rd. 10.05.2003 UK Birkenhead, Pacific Arts Centre - Support: The Chain Gang 11.05.2003 UK Cheshire, Crewe, Limelight Club - Support: The Chain Gang 15.05.2003 UK Brierly Hill (Dudley), Robin Hood's R&B Club 17.05.2003 UK Derby, The Flowerpot 18.05.2003 UK Ripley, Ripley Blues Club 19.05.2003 UK Chester, Alexanders Jazz Club 23.05.2003 UK WALES Cardiff, The Point 24.05.2003 UK Kendal, Brewery Arts Centre 29.05.2003 SWEDEN Vasteras, Village 30.05-2003 SWEDEN Halmstad, Kultercentrum 31.05.2003 FRANCE Paris, Monde Solidaire Festival - Also on the bill: Le Covercrops 04.06.2003 SWEDEN Umea, Droskan (outdoors) 05.06.2003 SWEDEN Sundsvall 06.06.2003 SWEDEN Skovde, XL - with Swinging Blue Jeans (UK) ? 07.06.2003 NL/HOLLAND Haarlem, Patronaat 08.06.2003 BELGIUM Bruxelles, Rockardinal Festival 09.06.2003 NL/HOLLAND Raalte, Ribs & Blues Festival (afternoon show) 09.06.2003 NL/HOLLAND Oude Bildtzijl, Het Graauwe Paard (evening show) 11.06.2003 PORTUGAL Oporto, Estado Novo 12.06.2003 PORTUGAL Espenho, Surfing Bar 20.06.2003 FRANCE Amneville (nr. Metz), Le Galaxy 21.06.2003 FRANCE Pont Audemer, Festival 22.06.2003 ITALY Trescore Balneario, Villa Suardi 27.06.2003 GREECE Volos, European Breeze Festival 29.06.2003 UK Suffolk, Lowestoft, Open Air for BBC Radio Suffolk 03.07.2003 FRANCE Quiberon, Fool Concert 04.07.2003 FRANCE Laval, Open Air 05.07.2003 FRANCE Cherbourg, Le Yalta 06.07.2003 AFRICA Tunisia, Tabarka (Jendouba), Tabarka Jazz Festival 11.07.2003 FRANCE St.Laurent de Neste (Montpellier?), Open Air - with Toots & Tha Maytalls 12.07.2003 ITALY Pistoia, Blues Festival - with Otis Taylor, Eric Bibb, Johnny Winter, Robert Plant 16.07.2003 FINLAND Tampere, Open Air 17.07.2003 FINLAND Kuopio, Joe Dogs 18.07.2003 FINLAND Ylivieska, Vieska 19.07.2003 FINLAND Narpes, Blues on the Farm 20.07.2003 FINLAND Lappeenranta, The Old Cock 21.07.2003 FINLAND Hanko, Roxx 22.07.2003 FINLAND Helsinki, Tavastia 23.07.2003 FINLAND Lahja 24.07.2003 FINLAND Aankoski, Keitelejazz 25.07.2003 FINLAND Forssa 26.07.2003 UK Fakenham, Harley Owners Festival 27.07.2003 GERMANY Hamburg, Freihafen, Schuppen 25a 07.08.2003 UK Hull, The Springhead 08.08.2003 UK Wigan, On the Pier 09.08.2003 UK Suffolk, Halesworth, Gig in the Park 15.08.2003 DENMARK Odense, MC Festival 16.08.2003 GERMANY Bonn, Rathaus Marktplatz, Bonner Sommer 17.08.2003 GERMANY Hamburg, Downtown Blues Club, Blues & Rock im Park, 25th Anniversary Festival - with Steve Gibbons, Dan Baird - Georgia Satellites, Hamburg Blues Band, Ten Years After, Randy Hanson 25.08.2003 UK Suffolk, Debenham, Festival 29.08.2003 DENMARK Randers, Mosten Race Day 26.09.2003 SWITZERLAND Schupfart, Festival 27.09.2003 UK Orkneys, Orkney Blues Festival 28.09.2003 UK Orkneys, Orkney Blues Festival 18.10.2003 UK Rochford, Private Party 06.11.2003 UK Manchester, Bury Met Arts Centre 07.11.2003 UK Coventry, General Wolfe 08.11.2003 UK Glasgow, Renfrew Ferry 09.11.2003 UK Sheffield, The Boardwalk 13.11.2003 UK London, The Borderline 14.11.2003 FRANCE Montsarville, Salle des Fetes 15.11.2003 FRANCE Cleon, Festival Blues la Traverse 20.11.2003 UK Cambridge, The Boat Race 21.11.2003 UK High Wycombe, The Town Hall - Support: Eddie & The Hot Rods 22.11.2003 UK Poole, Mr. Kyps 23.11.2003 UK Somerset, Ash (near Yeovil), Martok, The Bell Inn 25.11.2003 UK Newcastle, Opera House 26.11.2003 UK Nettleham, Lincoln, The Black Horse 27.11.2003 UK Bradford, Penningtons 28.11.2003 UK Ipswich, Manor Ballroom 29.11.2003 UK Broughton in Furness, High Cross Inn 04.12.2003 UK Gillingham, The Beacon Court Tavern 05.12.2003 UK Narberth, The Queens Hall 06.12.2003 UK Morecombe, The Dome 07.12.2003 UK Norwich, The Waterfront 09.12.2003 FRANCE Marseille, La Poste Gallene 10.12.2003 FRANCE Avignon, La Rouge Gorge 11.12.2003 FRANCE Nice, Espace Leno Ventura 12.12.2003 FRANCE Montpellier, La Saxophone 13.12.2003 UK Derby, The Flowerpot 14.12.2003 UK Chester, Alexanders ? 19.12.2003 FRANCE ? ? 20.12.2003 FRANCE ? 21.12.2003 UK Wolverhampton, Wulfrun Hall 31.12.2003 UK Canvey Island, The Oysterfleet, New Years Eve Bash, Knightswick Rd. 2004 22.01.2004 GERMANY Fulda, Kulturkeller, Jesuitenplatz 2 23.01.2004 GERMANY Weimar, Volkshaus, Friedrich-Ebert-Str. 8 - Support: Bluespol 24.01.2004 GERMANY Plauen, Malzhaus, Alter Teich 7-9 25.01.2004 GERMANY Ludwigsburg, Scala, Stuttgarter Str. 2 26.01.2004 GERMANY Nürnberg, Hirsch, Vogelweiherstr. 66 - Support: Samt & Krallen 27.01.2004 GERMANY Bonn, Harmonie, Frongasse 28-30 28.01.2004 GERMANY Hamburg-Winterhude, Downtown Bluesclub (Landhaus Walter), Hindenburgstr. 2 29.01.2004 GERMANY Berlin, Tacheles, Oranienburger Str. 54-56 30.01.2004 GERMANY Wolfenbüttel, KuBa Halle, Lindener Str.15 31.01.2004 GERMANY Worpswede (near Bremen), Music Hall, Findorffstr. 21 - Support: The Woodbrothers 01.02.2004 UK Skegness, Butlins R&B Festival - Also on the bill: The Hamsters 11.02.2004 GERMANY Ulm, Roxy, Schillerstr. 1 - Support: Lizard 12.02.2004 GERMANY Dudenhofen, Festhalle, Albrecht-Dürer-Str. 5 13.02.2004 GERMANY Bielefeld, Elfenbein, Niederwall 37-39 - Support: Kristin Shey (replacing The Dreambeats) 14.02.2004 GERMANY Hannover-Isernhagen, Blues Garage, Industriestr. 3-5 - Support: The Woodbrothers 15.02.2004 GERMANY Twist, Heimathaus, Overbergstr. 21 20.02.2004 JAPAN Tokyo, Club Doctor 21.02.2004 JAPAN Tokyo, Club Habana 28.02.2004 FRANCE(?) Moelan sur Mer (Quimper), Ellipse 12.03.2004 UK Burton-on-Trent, Belvedere Park - with Eddie & The Hot Rods 13.03.2004 UK WALES Cardiff, The Point 19.03.2004 UK Rheged Penrith, The Rheged Centre 20.03.2004 UK Blaydon, The Black Bull 24.03.2004 FINLAND Lappeenranta, Old Cock 25.03.2004 FINLAND Helsinki, On the Rocks 26.03.2004 FINLAND Pori, Club 19 27.03.2004 FINLAND Pietarsaari, Stadshotellet 28.03.2004 FINLAND - Day off 29.03.2004 FINLAND Raahe, Gina's 30.03.2004 FINLAND Oulu, 45 Special - Support: Cool Operator 31.03.2004 FINLAND - ? 01.04.2004 FINLAND Tampere, Panama 02.04.2004 FINLAND Espoo, Tapiola Garden 03.04.2004 FINLAND Porvoo, Nevada 17.04.2004 SWITZERLAND Rubigen, Mühle Hunziken 18.04.2004 SWITZERLAND Rubigen, Mühle Hunziken 19.04.2004 SWITZERLAND Pratteln, Z7 20.04.2004 SWITZERLAND Winterthur, Albani Music Club 21.04.2004 AUSTRIA Rankweil, Altes Kino 22.04.2004 SWITZERLAND Luzerne, ABC - Support: Baybalona Grooves 23.04.2004 SWITZERLAND Aarburg, Moonwalker 24.04.2004 SWITZERLAND Zug, Cotton Club 30.04.2004 FRANCE Ales (Gard), Arenes 06.05.2004 UK Ascot, Jagz Jazz Club, next to Railway Station 08.05.2004 UK Cranleigh, Cranleigh Arts Centre free building! 09.05.2004 UK Bocking (nr Braintree), The Retreat 13.05.2004 UK Newcastle, Opera House (Bistro) 14.05.2004 UK Pontypridd, Muni Arts Centre - Support: Eddie & The Hot Rods 15.05.2004 UK Bilston-Wolverhampton, Robin 2 16.05.2004 UK Hailsham, The Pavilion 20.05.2004 UK Mansfield, The Town Mill 22.05.2004 UK Blackpool, Winter Gardens - Support: Giles 23.05.2004 UK Skegness, The Farm-Venue 28.05.2004 UK WarrenPoint, Blues on the Bay Festival 29.05.2004 UK Audlem, The Town Hall (Audlem Music Festival) 30.05.2004 UK Barnard Castle, Music Festival 02.06.2004 FRANCE Paris, New Morning 03.06.2004 ? 04.06.2004 HOLLAND/NL Heemskerk, J.C. Donkeyshot, A.Verherentstraat 1 - Support: Zwijnen 05.06.2004 BELGIUM Pepinster (Verviers), Omnisport Hall, PEP 66 Festival 12.06.2004 SWEDEN Solvesborg, Sweden Rock 19.06.2004 DENMARK Kloften Festival 21.06.2004 FRANCE Toulouse, Festival 25.06.2004 UK Derby, The Pokey Hole 26.06.2004 UK Lyme Regis, Marine Theatre 09.07.2004 UK Bures, Jazz by the Stour - with Bad Town Blues - BBC Blues Festival (Stephen Foster, BBC Radio Suffolk) 10.07.2004 UK Chelmsford, Real Music Festival 22.07.2004 FRANCE Cognac, Blues Festival - Support: The Inmates 23.07.2004 - Travel day 24.07.2004 PORTUGAL Benquerença, Rockfestival 2004 25.07.2004 SPAIN? Huelva Festival 26.07.2004 FRANCE Pau, Festival 30.07.2004 FRANCE Sete Festival - with The Stranglers 31.07.2004 FRANCE Martigues, Blue Beach Bikers HDC Festival 13.08.2004 NORWAY Trondheim, Jazz Keller 14.08.2004 NORWAY Askim (near Oslo), Kraftfestivalen 20.08.2004 UK Huntingdon, Rockin' Beer Fest 21.08.2004 FRANCE Chateauroux, Festival 27.08.2004 BELGIUM Herselt, Blues & Roots Festival 28.08.2004 UK Colne, Colne Blues Festival 02.09.2004 SWEDEN Gothenborg - Venue ? 04.09.2004 SWEDEN Oxelosund - Venue ? 05.09.2004 SWEDEN Stockholm, Akkurat 08.09.2004 UK Dumfries, The Venue - (7.30-11pm) plus Support 09.09.2004 UK Broughton in Furness, Highcross Inn 10.09.2004 UK Silloth (Cumbria), Silloth Beer Festival 11.09.2004 FRANCE Annecy (Rumily), Bandidos MC Festival 12.-28.09.2004 HOLIDAYS - WHERE EVER... Cycles, Runs, Golf etc !! => Steve's cycled through Spain 29.09.2004 UK Southend-on-Sea, Club Riga / Riga Music Bar 01.10.2004 FRANCE Pagney, Chez Paulette, 343 Rue Régina Kricq - Support: Eddie & The Hot Rods 02.10.2004 FRANCE Clermont Ferrant, La Cooperetive de Mai, Festival Oldies but Goldies - with Eddie & The Hot Rods, Pretty Things, Arthur Brown 03.10.2004 FRANCE Montpellier, Rockstore - Support: Eddie & The Hot Rods, The Brian Surgeons 04.10.2004 FRANCE Compiegne - Venue ? 05.10.2004 FRANCE Tulles, Lendemains qui Chantent, Avenue du Lieutenant Colonel Faro - Support: King Size 07.10.2004 FRANCE Bordeaux / Mérignac, Le Krakatoa, 3 Avenue Victor Hugo - Support: Tinariwen 08.10.2004 FRANCE Auch, Le Cria Art, 16 Bis Rue Rouget de L'Isle 09.10.2004 FRANCE Castres, Lou Bolega Son, Quartier Drouot - Support: Jesus Volt 12.10.2004 FRANCE Lyon, Ninkasi Kao, 267 Rue Marcel Merieux - Support: Mr Jones & the Wild Dogs 13.10.2004 FRANCE Mulhouse, Le Noumatrouff, 57 Rue de la Mertzau 14.10.2004 FRANCE St. Avold, l'Hopital 15.10.2004 FRANCE Abbeville, Théâtre 16.10.2004 FRANCE Ris Orangis, Le Plan, 1 Rue Rory Gallagher - Support: Eddie & The Hot Rods 17.- 24.10.2004 FRANCE Ile De La Reunion Tournée Le Bato Fou 26.10.2004 FRANCE Boulogne sur Mer, Théâtre 28.10.2004 UK Birmingham, The JamHouse 29.10.2004 UK Cardiff, The Point 30.10.2004 UK Frome, Cheese & Grain - Support: Eddie & The Hot Rods 31.10.2004 SPAIN Girona, Park Migdia Big Figure on drums 03.11.2004 SPAIN Valencia, Black Note 04.11.2004 SPAIN Menorca, Akelarre 05.11.2004 SPAIN Ibiza, Discoteca Garbi 06.11.2004 SPAIN Zaragoza, La Casa del Loco 07.11.2004 - tbc ??? 09.11.2004 UK Nettleham, The Black Horse 10.11.2004 UK Nettleham, The Black Horse 11.11.2004 Day off 12.11.2004 UK Dartford, Acacia Hall/Ballroom 13.11.2004 UK Derby, The Flowerpot 14.11.2004 UK Norwich, The Waterfront 17.11.2004 UK Cambridge, The Junction - Support: Eddie & The Hot Rods 18.11.2004 UK Exeter, Phoenix Arts Centre 19.11.2004 UK High Wycombe, Town Hall 20.11.2004 FRANCE Mantes la Jolie (near Paris), Blues Festival - Support: Captain Mercier 21.11.2004 UK Bocking (near Braintree), The Retreat 24.11.2004 UK Newcastle, The Cluny 25.11.2004 UK Glenrothes, Rothes Hall - Support: Lights Out By Nine 26.11.2004 UK Aberdeen, O'Donoghues (Loft) - Support: Lights Out By Nine 27.11.2004 UK Glasgow, Renfrew Ferry - Support: Lights Out By Nine 28.11.2004 UK Bridlington, Loop - Support: The Welsh T Band 01.12.2004 UK Doncaster, The Leopard 02.12.2004 UK Keighley, The New Variety Club, Russell St. 03.12.2004 UK London, 100 Club, 100 Oxford St. - Order Tickets @ bangbang-live.com 04.12.2004 UK Poole, Mr. Kyps 05.12.2004 UK Ash, The Bell 08.12.2004 UK - ? 09.12.2004 UK Bilston-Wolverhampton, Robin 2 10.12.2004 UK Stratford, Coxs Yard 17.12.2004 UK Ipswich, Manor Ballroom, Dr. Feelgood Christmas Party - Special guests: Two Timers 18.12.2004 FRANCE Arles, Le Cargo de Nuit, 7 Avenue Sadi Carnot 19.12.2004 FRANCE Avignon, Le Rouges Gorge, Place de la Mirande 31.12.2004 UK Essex, Canvey Island, The Oysterfleet - New Years Bash 2005 27.01.2005 UK Newcastle (Staffs), The Full Moon 28.01.2005 UK Skegness, Butlins Rock & Blues Festival 18.02.2005 FRANCE St.Sebastien (Nantes), L'Escall Festival 24.02.2005 ITALY Torino, Folk Club 25.02.2005 ITALY Forli, Naima Club ??? 26.02.2005 ITALY Udine, Magazzinodelsale ??? 25.03.2005 UK Nantwich, Nantwich Jazz & Blues Festival 26.03.2005 UK Stroud, Easter Blues & Beyond Festival 30.03.2005 FINLAND Kouvola, Mulligans 31.03.2005 FINLAND Helsinki, On the Rocks 01.04.2005 ESTONIA Tallinna, Hotelli Viru 02.04.2005 FINLAND Pori, Club 19 13.04.2005 SWEDEN Skutskar (Gavle), Holmarnas Folkets Park 14.04.2005 SWEDEN Nynashamn 15.04.2005 SWEDEN Gislaved, Gisleparken 16.04.2005 SWEDEN Kil, Zebra 17.04.2005 SWEDEN Stockholm, Akkurat 20.04.2005 BELGIUM Verviers, Spirit of 66 - Support: One Way 21.04.2005 HOLLAND Amersfoort - Venue ?? 22.04.2005 HOLLAND Zaandam, De Kade 30.04.2005 UK Faringdon (Swindon), Main Hall at Elms School (Junior School) 01.05.2005 UK Guisborough, R & B Club at Guisborough F.C. 05.05.2005 UK Cromer Pier, Folk on the Pier 06.05.2005 UK Essex, Canvey Island, The Oysterfleet, 12th Lee Brilleaux Memorial 12.05.2005 UK Mansfield, The Town Mill 13.05.2005 UK Darlington, Darlington Arts Centre R'n'B Club 14.05.2005 UK Stanley, The Lamplight Arts Centre 19.05.2005 UK Bilston, Robin 2 20.05.2005 UK Tavistock, The Wharf 21.05.2005 UK Falmouth, The Pavilion 26.05.2005 UK Ilkley, The Kings Hall 27.05.2005 UK London-Putney, The Half Moon 29.05.2005 UK Allendale, Town Square, Allendale Fair 2005 02.06.2005 UK Paignton, Devon, The Half Moon, 170 Torquay Rd. 24.06.2005 UK Moira @ Swadlincote, Pokey Hole Festival 25.06.2005 BELGIUM Harelbeke, Music Festival 01.07.2005 UK Audlem, Audlem Music Festival 02.07.2005 UK Braintree, Cressing Temple, Cressing Rock 2005 15.07.2005 SPAIN Bilbao Festival 16.07.2005 GRAN CANARIA Las Palmas, Muelle de Santa Catalina 23.07.2005 UK Surrey, Frensham (near Farnham), The Hollybush Inn, Weyfest 2005 24.07.2005 BELGIUM Antwerp, R&B Festival 29.07.2005 ITALY Sardinia, Piazza Santa Maria di Navarra 30.07.2005 ITALY Sicily, Alcamo, Piazza Ciullo 31.07.2005 ITALY Gesso Palena, Borgo Medievale 04.08.2005 FINLAND Porvoo, Private Party 05.08.2005 FINLAND Tammisaari, Bossanova AND Hanko, Biker Party 06.08.2005 FRANCE Binic, Autour du Blues Festival 07.08.2005 SWITZERLAND Brienz, Festival 12.08.2005 SPAIN Cadiz, Sotogrande 19.08.2005 UK Godmanchester / Woodgreen Animal Shelter (between Cambridge and Huntington, A1198 / old A11), Rockin' Beer Fest 2005 => Eddie & The Hot Rods on stage at 9pm, Dr Feelgood on stage at 10.20 20.08.2005 UK London, Mean Fiddler @ Astoria 2 (Charing Cross Rd.), Monsters of Pub Rock - with Eddie & The Hot Rods - Both shows were filmed for 2 DVDs. 28.08.2005 FRANCE Tours, Loire Valley Festival 08.09.2005 UK Manchester, Irish Heritage Centre 09.09.2005 UK Edinburgh The Exchange 10.09.2005 UK Dundee, The Doghouse 30.09.2005 FRANCE Groslay Blues Festival, Salle des fetes During the following FRENCH SHOWS the wonderful Big Figure played drums, to give Kevin the chance to cure his left hand. 05.10.2005 FRANCE Lillebonne, Juliobona (website in french language) 06.10.2005 FRANCE Rouen, Le Bayou 07.10.2005 FRANCE Firminy, Le Majestic 08.10.2005 FRANCE Istres, L'Usine (website in french language) 09.10.2005 FRANCE Avignon, Le Rouge Gorge 10.10.2005 FRANCE Compiegne, Le Ziquodrome 12.10.2005 FRANCE Brest, Le Vauban 13.10.2005 FRANCE Savigny, Le Temple (77), L'Empreinte - with Eddie & The Hot Rods 14.10.2005 FRANCE Vaureal, Le Forum 19.10.2005 UK Southend/Westcliff-on-Sea, Club Riga / Riga Music Bar 20.10.2005 UK WALES Cardiff, The Point 21.10.2005 UK Ashill (Ilminster), Square and Compass 22.10.2005 UK Brendon Hill (Exmoor), Raleghs Cross Inn 27.10.2005 UK Doncaster, The Leopard 28.10.2005 UK Bolsover, Bolsover Castle Rock & Blues 29.10.2005 UK Market Harborough, Leisure Centre - with Steve Gibbons, Climax Blues Band 30.10.2005 UK Bocking, The Retreat 03.11.2005 SWITZERLAND Luzern, Stadtkeller 04.11.2005 SWITZERLAND Aarburg, Moonwalker Following SWIZZ / AUSTRIA SHOWS had the Big Figure on drums, Kevin still struggling with his left hand. 05.11.2005 SWITZERLAND Rubigen, Mühle Hunzigen 06.11.2005 SWITZERLAND Sierre, Blues Bar 07.11.2005 SWITZERLAND Affoltern am Albis, Break 08.11.2005 AUSTRIA Rankweil, Altes Kino 09.11.2005 SWITZERLAND Winterthur, Albani 10.11.2005 SWITZERLAND Winterthur, Albani (private function) 11.11.2005 SWITZERLAND Pratteln, Z7 12.11.2005 SWITZERLAND Aarbon, Art Effekt Halle - Support: Tears for Beers 17.11.2005 UK Newcastle, The Cluney 18.11.2005 UK Poole, Mr Kyps 19.11.2005 UK London-Putney, The Half Moon 20.11.2005 UK Norwich, The Waterfront 24.11.2005 UK Stourbridge, Rock Café 25.11.2005 HOLLAND (private function, James' 40th) 26.11.2005 HOLLAND Oude Bildtzijl, Het Graauwe Paard 27.11.2005 UK Sheffield, The Boardwalk 01.12.2005 UK Newcastle-under-Lyme (Staffs), The Full Moon 02.12.2005 UK London, 100 Club - www.bangbang-live.com 03.12.2005 UK Derby, The Flowerpot - www.rawpromo.co.uk 04.12.2005 UK Dumfries, The Venue 08.12.2005 UK Bilston, The Robin 2 09.12.2005 UK Stratford, Cox's Yard 10.12.2005 UK Kendal, Brewery Arts Centre 16.12.2005 UK Netherseal, The Pokey Hole 17.12.2005 UK Cranleigh, Arts Centre 18.12.2005 UK Frome, Cheese and Grain 22.12.2005 UK Ipswich, Manor Ballroom - Support: Ugly Guys (Paul Shuttleworth's band) 23.12.2005 UK Sutton, Boom Boom Club at Sutton Utd FC 31.12.2005 UK Canvey Island, The Oysterfleet Hotel, New Years Bash 2006 27.01.2006 UK Skegness, Butlins R&B Weekend 28.01.2006 UK Skegness, Butlins R&B Weekend (afternoon show) and 28.01.2006 UK Hull, The Springhead (evening show) Following german dates had The Big Figure on drums: 01.02.2006 GERMANY Hamburg-Winterhude, Downtown Blues Club (Landhaus Walter) 02.02.2006 GERMANY Berlin, Quasimodo 03.02.2006 GERMANY Hannover-Isernhagen, Blues Garage 04.02.2006 GERMANY Worpswede, Music Hall 05.02.2006 GERMANY Rheinberg, Schwarzer Adler 06.02.2006 GERMANY Bonn, Harmonie 07.02.2006 GERMANY Regensburg, Alte Mälzerei 08.02.2006 GERMANY Bad Reichenhall, Magazin 4 09.02.2006 GERMANY Tübingen, Sudhaus 10.02.2006 GERMANY Karlsruhe, Jubez 11.02.2006 GERMANY Freudenburg, Ducsaal 12.02.2006 GERMANY Dortmund, FZW 03.03.2005 GREECE Athens 04.03.2005 GREECE Thesaloniki 10.03.2006 UK Tring, Blues Festival 21.03.2006 FINLAND Oulu, 45 Special 23.03.2006 FINLAND Levi, Hullu Arena 24.03.2006 FINLAND Saariselka, Tunturihotelli 25.03.2006 FINLAND Levi, Hullu Arena 07.04.2006 UK Hungerford, Premier Blues Weekend 22.04.2006 UK Warrington Blues Club 27.04.2006 SPAIN Madrid - tba - ??? 28.04.2006 SPAIN Segovia - tba - ??? 29.04.2006 SPAIN Oviedo - tba - ??? 04.05.2006 UK Kettering, Sawyers 05.05.2006 UK Canvey Island, The Oysterfleet, 13th Lee Brilleaux Memorial 06.05.2006 UK London, Mean Fiddler => * Eddie & The Hot Rods * Dr Feelgood * Wilko Johnson Band * 11.05.2006 UK Sunderland, The Exchange 12.05.2006 UK Allendale, Village Hall 13.05.2006 UK Richmond (N.Yorks), Richmond Live 18.05.2006 SPAIN Cordoba, Blues Festival 19.05.2006 UK Shirebrook (nr Mansfield), King of Diamonds - Support: Welsh T Band 24.05.2006 NORWAY Finnsnes, Otto's Club 25.05.2006 NORWAY Lillehammer, Classic Rock 09.06.2006 UK Southam, Henry's at the Stoneythorpe Hotel (private party, but open to the public) 10.06.2006 UK Shoreham, Adur Festival 11.06.2006 GREECE Thesseloniki, Bike Festival 16.06.2006 UK Deal, Astor Theatre 17.06.2006 UK Fleetwood, The Marine Hall 02.07.2006 UK Ipswich, Music Day 06.07.2006 UK Birmingham, Jam House 07.07.2006 HOLLAND Heemskerk, Donkeyshot - Support: Cradle Rock (75 min of Rory Gallagher, with Jan van Bodegraven on vocals) 08.07.2006 BELGIUM Tielt, Patersdreef Festival 21.07.2006 NORWAY, Bronnoysund, Rootsfestivalen 22.07.2006 UK Ross on Wye, The Linton Festival 29.07.2006 Portugal, Porto, Douro Blues 2006 / Festival Internacional de Blues de Gaia 04.08.2006 SPAIN Bejar, Bejar Blues Festival 05.08.2006 SPAIN Pilar de la Horada (Alicante), Horada Blues 10.08.2006 FRANCE Brest, Festival SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: 17.-20.08 2006 UK Godmanchester, Huntington, Rockinbeerfest 2006 with Wilko Johnson, Dave Bronze (in the Frankie Miller Full House Reunion line up), The Hamsters, Eddie & The Hot Rods, John Otway, The Blockheads and many more 18.08.2006 SWITZERLAND St. Gallen, Air Tufertschwil - with Status Quo 19.08.2006 SWITZERLAND Schwarzenburg (Bern), Open Air Schwarzenburg 20.08.2006 UK Withernsea, The Valley Gardens 02.09.2006 UK Braintree, Braintree Rock 08.09.2006 UK London-West Kensington, The Orange Bar 09.09.2006 UK Swindon, Sugar Hill Festival (Beer and Blues Festival) 14.09.2006 SWEDEN Norrkoping, Rick Rock 15.09.2006 SWEDEN Satila, Lygnevi Loge 16.09.2006 SWEDEN Emmaboda, Amigos 17.09.2006 SWEDEN Stockholm, Akkurat 21.09.2006 UK Ashill, Square and Compass 22.09.2006 UK Portsmouth, Blues at the Fort 23.09.2006 FRANCE Lyon, Lyon Guitar Festival 28.09.2006 UK Bideford, The Palladium 29.09.2006 UK East Prawle (Devon), The Pigs Nose 30.09.2006 UK St. Albans (London), Beer Festival 07.10.2006 UK Burnley, The Mechanics 13.10.2006 UK Narberth, The Queens Hall The Big Figure played the drums at the Swizz and Austrian date(s): 03.11.2006 SWITZERLAND Pratteln, Z7 04.11.2006 SWITZERLAND Rubigen (near Bern), Mühle Hunziken 07.11.2006 AUSTRIA Rankweil, Altes Kino 08.11.2006 SWITZERLAND Winterthur - Private function 09.11.2006 SWITZERLAND Luzern, Stadtkeller 10.11.2006 SWITZERLAND Aarburg, Moonwalker 11.11.2006 SWITZERLAND Arbon, Art Effekt Halle 17.11.2006 UK Derby, The Flowerpot 18.11.2006 UK Darlington, Carmel Rhythm Club 19.11.2006 UK Frome, Cheese and Grain 23.11.2006 UK Blackburn, The North Bar 17.11.2006 UK Derby, The Flowerpot 18.11.2006 UK Darlington, Carmel Rhythm Club 19.11.2006 UK Frome, Cheese and Grain 23.11.2006 UK Blackburn, The North Bar 24.11.2006 UK Gainsborough, The Sands Venue 25.11.2006 UK Poole, Mr Kyps 26.11.2006 UK Norwich, The Waterfront 30.11.2006 UK Bilston, Wolverhampton, Robin 2 - with Nine Below Zero 06.12.2006 FRANCE Caen, Big Band Café 07.12.2006 FRANCE Lille, Le Spendid 08.12.2006 FRANCE Ris Orangis, Le Plan - Support: Bijou S.V.P. 09.12.2006 FRANCE Riotord, Le Climax 12.12.2006 FRANCE Einsisheim, Café Conc 13.12.2006 FRANCE Toul, Chez Paulette 14.12.2006 FRANCE Annecy, Le Matin Bleu 15.12.2006 FRANCE - ? 16.12.2006 FRANCE Arles, Le Cargo de Nuit 20.12.2006 UK Bedford, The Shed 21.12.2006 UK Ipswich, Manor Ballroom - Support: The Nightflies 22.12.2006 UK Stratford, Cox's Yard 31.12.2006 UK Canvey Island, The Oysterfleet - New Years Bash 2007 06.01.2007 UK London, The Amersham Arms, - Support: The Turns 26.01.2007 UK Skegness, Butlins R&B Festival 27.01.2007 UK Skegness, Butlins R&B Festival (afternoon show) 27.01.2007 UK Hull, The Springhead (evening) 28.01.2007 UK Uckfield, Uckfield Civic Centre 30.01.2007 GREECE Larissa, Milos 1927 31.01.2007 GREECE Trikala, Suite Club 01.02.2007 GREECE Karditsa Blues Bar 02.02.2007 GREECE Thessalonika, Milos 03.02.2007 GREECE Athens, Ston Aera 08.02.2007 SPAIN Toledo, Circulo de Arte 09.02.2007 SPAIN Burgos, Sala Coliseum 10.02.2007 SPAIN Madrid, Sala Gruta 77 11.02.2007 SPAIN Castellon, Auditorio y Palacio de Congresos 15.02.2007 UK Stockton-on-Tees, Arc Arts Centre (Feelgoods appeared at the 'Point') 16.02.2007 SPAIN Avila, Sala Aixa Galiana 17.02.2007 SPAIN Puenta la Reina, Sala Gares 18.02.2007 SPAIN Utrera (Sevilla), Teatro Enrique de la Quadra 20.02.2007 SPAIN Malaga, Teatro o Salon de Actos Diputacion 23.02.2007 UK Southam, The Stoneythorpe Hotel 24.02.2007 UK St. Helens, The Citadel Arts Centre 25.02.2007 Leicester, The Musician (Charity event) 02.03.2007 FINLAND Levi, Hulli Arena 03.03.2007 FINLAND Levi, Hulli Arena 15.03.2007 FRANCE Watrellos (Lille), La Boite a Musique 16.03.2007 FRANCE Selestat, Les Tanzmatten 17.03.2007 FRANCE Amiens, Le Cirque Jules Verne - Support: Bijou & Asyl 23.03.2007 NORWAY Verdal, Verdal Blues Club 24.03.2007 NORWAY Drammen, Union Scene 07.04.2007 UK - Private Party 19.04.2007 HOLLAND Hoorn, Manifesto Figure on drums* 20.04.2007 HOLLAND Appeldoorn, Gigant 21.04.2007 HOLLAND Amsterdam => Zaandam, North Sea Music Festival (venue = Hemkade) 22.04.2007 UK Bodelwyddan, Castle Blues Weekend 27.04.2007 FINLAND Seinajoki, Rytmikorjaamo 28.04.2007 FINLAND Oulu, Club Teatria 29.04.2007 FINLAND Helsinki, On the Rocks 30.04.2007 FINLAND Kokkola, Hotel Kaarle 04.05.2007 UK Wimbourne, Tivoli Theatre 05.05.2007 UK Ventnor, The Winter Gardens 11.05.2007 UK Canvey Island, The Oysterfleet, Lee Brilleaux Memorial 12.05.2007 UK London, Mean Fiddler - Dr Feelgood, Eddie & The Hot Rods, special guest: Little Bob Story 13.05.2007 UK - Private Function 16.05.2007 NORWAY Sandsnes, Classic Rock - with Deep Purple 17.05.2007 UK Cromer, Northrepps Cottage 18.05.2007 UK Barnsley, The Sturdy Lads 19.05.2007 UK Stroud, Subscription Rooms 25.05.2007 NORWAY Alta, Blues Festival 31.05.2007 SPAIN Badajoz, Sala Mercantila 01.06.2007 SPAIN Las Palmas, Teatro Felo Monzon 02.06.2007 SPAIN Gandia, Jardines Casa de Cultura 03.06.2007 SPAIN Barcelona, Luz de Gasa 08.06.2007 FRANCE Dieppe, Casino 09.06.2007 FRANCE Brainan (near Lyon), Le Moulin 10.06.2007 FRANCE Avignon, Rouge Gorge 14.06.2007 SPAIN Menorca, Akkalare 15.06.2007 SPAIN Menorca, Akkalare 30.06.2007 UK Buntingford - Private party 07.07.2007 SWITZERLAND Bern, Big 7 Festival 13.07.2007 UK Shalbourne (Wilts), Shalbourne Festival 19.07.2007 FRANCE Cahors, Cahors Blues Festival 21.07.2007 UK Newton-le-Willows (Lancs), Newton Music Festival - Dr Feelgood on main stage 27.07.2007 NORWAY Dozers MC Russell on guitar 28.07.2007 GREECE Preveza, Festival MC Russell on guitar 03.08.2007 SPAIN Soria, Plolaza de Toro 04.08.2007 SPAIN El Espinar 05.08.2007 UK Bedford, Rhythm Festival set 09.08.2007 UK London, Great British Beer Festival set 11.08.2007 SPAIN Aviles, La Mar de Ruido Festival 17.08.2007 UK Huntingdon, Cambridge Rock Festival (incorporating Rocking Beer Festival) - Support: Eddie & The Hot Rods 24.08.2007 UK Colne, Blues Festival 25.08.2007 UK Builth Wells, Wrexham Youth Benefit (MRA Event) 01.09.2007 BELGIUM Verviers, Spirit of 66 - Festival 08.09.2007 FRANCE Tours, Harley Davidson 22.09.2007 SWITZERLAND Basel, Festival 28.09.2007 N.Ireland Co. Meath, Navan Rugby Club 29.09.2007 N.Ireland Belfast, The Spring & Airbrake 05.10.2007 UK Blakeney, Harbour Room 06.10.2007 UK Gt. Ayton, Bazfest @ W.I. Hall 11.10.2007 UK Hastings, The White Rock 12.10.2007 UK Stanley, Lamplight Arts Centre 13.10.2007 UK Market Harborough, Leisure Centre 25.20.2007 UK Cambridge, Junction 26.10.2007 UK Bilston-Wolverhampton, Robin 2 - with Nine Below Zero* 27.10.2007 UK Poole, Mr. Kyps 28.10.2007 UK Norwich, The Waterfront 28.10.2007 UK Norwich, The Waterfront [ Following Swizz tour had The Big Figure on drums: ] 01.11.2007 SWITZERLAND Dielsdorf, Sonne - Private function 02.11.2007 SWITZERLAND Rubigen (near Bern), Mühle Hunziken 03.11.2007 SWITZERLAND Pratteln, Z7 04.11.2007 SWITZERLAND Chur, Pallazzo 05.11.2007 SWITZERLAND Affoltern am Albis, Break 06.11.2007 AUSTRIA Rankweil, Altes Kino 07.11.2007 SWITZERLAND Luzern, Stadtkeller 08.11.2007 SWITZERLAND Wetzikon, Scala 09.11.2007 SWITZERLAND Aarburg, Moonwalker 10.11.2007 SWITZERLAND Cham, Kultur im Kreuz 14.11.2007 UK Leeds, Irish Centre 17.11.2007 Chiclana de la Frontera, Theatre Chiclana 22.11.2007 FRANCE Toulouse, Havana Cafe 23.11.2007 FRANCE St. Etienne, Le Triomphe 24.11.2007 FRANCE Chambery, La Ravoire 30.11.2007 UK Derby, The Flowerpot 01.12.2007 UK Cranleigh, Arts Centre 02.12.2007 UK Dartford, Mick Jagger Centre 05.12.1007 UK London - Private function 07.12.2007 UK Newcastle, The Cluny 08.12.2007 UK Leicester, The Musician - Support: The Mustangs (UK based band - not The Mustangs from the USA) 13.12.2007 UK Whitehaven, Rosehill Theatre 14.12.2007 UK Stratford, Cox's Yard 15.12.2007 UK Bedford, The Angel 21.12.2007 UK Ipswich, Manor Ballroom - Special guests: The Oli Brown Band 31.12.2007 UK Canvey Island, The Oysterfleet, New Years Eve Bash 2008 24.01.2008 UK Watford, The Horns* 25.01.2008 UK Skegness, Butlins Rock & Blues weekend - Eddie & The Hot Rods played both days, too - plus a special 'Extra' for Feelgood fans: Gypie Mayo played with The Incredible Blues Puppies and joined the Feelgoods for 3 songs. 26.01.2008 UK Skegness, Butlins Rock & Blues weekend (afternoon) 26.01.2008 UK Hull, The Springhead (evening) 27.01.2008 UK Uckfield, Civic Theatre [ Following German tour had The Big Figure on drums: ] 13.02.2008 GERMANY Mechernich, Burg Satzvey 14.02.2008 GERMANY Dortmund, FZW 15.02.2008 GERMANY Worpswede, Music Hall* 16.02.2008 GERMANY Hannover-Isernhagen, Blues Garage* 17.02.2008 GERMANY Erfurt, Museumskeller 18.02.2008 GERMANY Esslingen, Dieselstrasse 19.02.2008 GERMANY München, Elserhalle - with Wishbone Ash 20.02.2008 GERMANY Karlsruhe, Jubez* 21.02.2008 GERMANY Halle an der Saale, Objekt 5 22.02.2008 GERMANY Hamburg, Downtown Blues Club* 23.02.2008 GERMANY Kellinghusen, Ulmenhofschule 24.02.2008 GERMANY Berlin, Quasimodo 28.02.2008 GREECE Athens, Rodeo Club 29.02.2008 GREECE Athens, Rodeo Club 01.03.2008 GREECE Thessalonica, Mylos Club 07.03.2008 UK Barnsley, The Sturdy Lads 08.03.2008 UK Sherringham, Little Theatre 14.03.2008 SWEDEN Gislaved, Givleparken - with Eddie & The Hot Rods* 15.03.2008 NORWAY Oslo, Elm Street* 16.03.2008 SWEDEN Stockholm, Akkurat 23.03.2008 UK Brands Hatch, Lotus Celebration 29.03.2008 ITALY Pescara, Auditorrium De Cecco 03.04.2008 MONACO The Moods 04.04.2008 MONACO The Moods 05.04.2008 MONACO The Moods 16.04.2008 CORSICA Theatre Municipal 24.05.2008 N.IRELAND - Private Function 26.04.2008 N.IRELAND Belfast, The Spring and Airbrake 01.05.2008 UK Ashill, Square and Compass 02.05.2008 UK Newport, The Riverfront* 03.05.2008 UK Worthing, The Half Brick 07.05.2008 UK Newcastle, Academy - with Johnny Winter 08.05.2008 UK Mansfield, Town Mill 09.05.2008 UK Canvey Island, The Oysterfleet - 15. Lee Brilleaux Memorial 10.05.2008 UK London, Astoria 2 with Eddie & The Hot Rods* 16.05.2008 UK Stroud, Subscribtion Rooms 22.05.2008 UK Birmingham, The Jamhouse 23.05.2008 UK Rotherham, Rudi's Blues Café 24.05.2008 SPAIN Uceda, Plaza Mayor 29.05.2008 UK Bristol, The Thunderbolt* 30.05.2008 UK Southam, Henrys at Stoneythorpe 31.05.2008 UK Ashburton, Ashburton Blues Festival* >>> 06.06.2008 marks 25 years since Kevin Morris' first gig with Dr Feelgood! 07.06.2008 JAPAN Tokyo, Club Doctor 08.06.2008 JAPAN Tokyo, Club Doctor 14.06.2008 NORWAY Elverum, Bluesklubb - Festival* 21.06.2008 FRANCE Marq en Bareuil, Festival 25.06.2008 FINLAND Helsinki, On the Rocks 26.06.2008 FINLAND Kajaani, Club Balls 27.06.2008 FINLAND Kokkola, Mustakari Festival 28.06.2008 FINLAND Imatra, Big Band Festival 04.07.2008 UK Poole, Mr Kyps 12.07.2008 SPAIN Caceres, Blues Festival 18.07.2008 UK Abertillery, Blues Festival 27.07.2008 ITALY Perugia, Trasimeno Blues 30.07.2008 SPAIN Avila, Festival 01.08.2008 UK Bisley Camp, Harley Davidson Rally 03.08.2008 SPAIN Zaragoza, EXPO 2008 07.08.2008 FRANCE Pau, Open Air 08.08.2008 UK Newmarket, Fordham Fest 10.08.2008 SPAIN Sos del Rey Catolico, Open Air 14.08.2008 FRANCE Monpazier, Place des Cornieres 22.08.2008 UK Colne, R&B Festival @ Muni 24.08.2008 UK Gloucester, Rock at the Docks 05.09.2008 NORWAY Hell, Blues in Hell 08 06.09.2008 FRANCE St. Julien, Guitare en Scene 11.09.2008 FINLAND Lappeenranta, Wiltsu 12.09.2008 FINLAND Rovaniemi, Tivoli 13.09.2008 FINLAND Forssa, Oktoberfest 19.09.2008 UK London, 100 Club 20.09.2008 UK Ripley, Town Hall 21.09.2008 UK Darlington, Blues Festival 26.09.2008 UK Tenby, De Valence 27.09.2008 UK London-St. Albans, Beer Festival 2008 2014 November 15, 2014 The Globe, Cardiff, WAL YEAR UNKNOWN: 11.06.197x UK Bracknell Sports Centre 13.05.197x UK Bracknell Sports Centre* 21.09.19xx SWE , Rock House* 18.04.19xx SWE Karlskoga, Rock House (first gig on Swedish tour)* Fri. 05.12.1989 or 1990 ?* UK - (calendar says, Friday 5th's in December were in 1986 and next in 1997.) 199x - GER Düsseldorf, Rheinkirmes, Bierzelt (SchlösserAlt)*